Inside - Septiplier
by weareouronlydemons
Summary: Mark Fischbach was enjoying himself in the company of friends during a Skype call when suddenly he's greeted by a warning on his phone. Soon he comes face to face with the demonic entity, Darkiplier. Finding out Mark's true feelings for Jack, Dark decides to play a game in order to hurt Mark. Little did he know that Jack too was hiding someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The upload button stared back at his concentrated expression, reflecting off the rectangular lenses along his thin, aluminium frame. Hesitant fingers placed against the right clicker on his black, wireless mouse.

 _Click._

A heavy sigh exited his mouth allowing a small trail of air, follow due to the cold temperature in his isolated room. The light foot - tapping beginning in order to maintain his calmness. He had done this a million times, yet here he sat nervous and restless about the new content he would upload to his awaiting audience. Lifting himself out of his swivel, desk chair before moving towards his ajar door was a normal routine, whilst waiting for the slow internet to allow the video to pass onto youtube. Running his hand through his dark locks complemented with his red tips, he let out a distant yawn before sauntering into his bland kitchen.

He began to stretch his muscular arms allowing the trail of veins to slowly crawl up his enticing biceps following the shallow groan as he closed his dry lips. Reaching for his favourite assortment of mugs, he grabbed an intricately designed, regular cup, placing it carelessly under the nozzle of his coffee machine. Placing his fingertips against his forehead, he began to lightly trace along the lines of his noticeable wrinkles. Trudging slowly towards the fridge door seemed like an effortless journey, before reaching the milk weariness would fall over him slowly rocking him side to side, before grasping back to reality. He stopped for a while pondering whether or not to have sugar or just plain ol' black coffee. Hearing the blaring beep from the monstrous machine, allowed his thoughts to wander back leading to his decision of just having it with milk. He chuckled as the thought of why it would matter if he had his coffee one way or another, as he brought the cup to his agape mouth, he shivered at the touch. He allowed the liquid to follow down his throat, the sensation of the hot substance resting against the edge of his burning entrances, making up for the cold feel of the cup itself. A crisp noise would follow his trail of warmth, confirming the satisfaction he had looked forward to.

The glint in his chocolate coloured eyes followed against the reflection of his metallic sink. Watching the cup intently while rinsing allowed him to slowly watch the remaining powder tumble out and swim down towards the drain. Reminded him of how he flushed himself in Octodad.

 _Hmpf. Good times._

He'd put the washed mug in the dishwasher later, as he was more focused on the task at hand. Moving back into his inviting swivel chair, he allowed his eyes to scan the screen.

 _73% completed._

He cracked his knuckles in interest of how successful another one of his silly content would appeal to his audience. Reaching for the plastic, drink bottle lying next to his various plush toys seemed like an exercise at this point. He had exhausted his limbs from the constant working out he had fallen victim to. His brown eyes wandered to the bottom - right corner of his illuminating monitor. 4:30 am. Snickering once again at his silly mistake for missing sleep, and instead providing content for his audience.

"Let's hope this video will keep them entertained. After all, it was Super Mario Maker."

As the uploading bar reached to the end, he turned off the monitor before making his way to bed. The bright screen flickered off of his small device, residing comfortably on his bedside table. His thumb tapped away pressing multiple digits before being met with a message from one of his best friends.

 _Jack: Hey Markimoo! Wanna play some Prop Hunt w/ Wade & Bob?_

Subtly, a meek grin began to grow on his face.

 _Mark: Ugh. Prop Hunt again? Why not another round of Move or Die? This time we'll rek Wade._

He allowed his hand to run through his greasy locks.

'Shit, probably should have a shower first.'

Moving out of his bedroom and back to his extravagant studio, Mark placed himself once again on his already warm swivel chair. The curvature of the cushioned chair allowing him to sit comfortably and with ease. Immediately his phone rang out. Eagerly he entered his password and replied back to his awaiting message.

 _Jack: Mark, are ya serious? Move or Die? You're just sad that you lost last time ;)_

 _Mark: I'm pretty sure Booper Dooper was the last one._

 _Jack: … BUMBUM was._

 _Mark: Mhm. So how about it?_

 _Jack: Go on skype ya dumbass._

Mark lightly chuckled at the usual nickname Jack would give him, after all he was known for his constant swearing.

 _Mark: Hold on gotta shower._

As he placed his phone gently on his glass coffee table, it immediately vibrated creating an echo against the surface.

'God dammit Jack.'

Reaching for his phone once again, he unlocked the screen allowing himself to end his conversation with the playful Irish man.

 _Jack: At 4:39 in the morning, you decide to shower. I'll never understand you Americans._

 _Mark: Got a problem with that St Patrick?_

 _Jack: Was that meant to be an insult?_

Mark stared at Jack's reply already filled with humorous thoughts of comebacks, realizing if he didn't shower now, he wouldn't be able to play with his best friends. Mark hurriedly ended their 'interesting' conversation before moving off into the teal themed bathroom.

He had painted small dolphins along the brim of the white tiles lined along the bottom of each wall contrasting with the solid texture. A plush Freddy Fazbear sat against the edge of his bathtub eyeing him, giving Mark some chills. Slowly stripping off each item of clothing allowed his bare skin to feel the small breeze flowing through the slightly opened window. Goosebumps began to form along his body, accentuating his muscular build as the veins began to appear. Sliding off his warm tracksuit pants, exposed his thick leg build, indicating his intention to not skip leg day. Once again the veins began to ride up. By now he was naked, forgetful as always he reached towards the lever, pulling it slightly to the right to adjust the temperature of the water to be lukewarm, unaware that his glasses still remained resting on his nose. As the water began to trickle down his body, the glasses slid off slowly falling into his calm hands.

'Seriously Mark? This is a new level of clumsy.'

Sliding the glass door open, he walked over to the bathroom sink, body still dripping with the lukewarm liquid and placed them down cautiously. Entering the inviting space once again, he closed the steaming glass door and allowed his body to soak in the warm sensation of the drops falling against his relaxed figure, indulging in the refreshing comfort.

'I wonder if Jack fell asleep.' Was the only thought that raced through his mind during this hypnotic euphoria.

'Ah back in some clothes.'

Slipping into a tank top and a pair of shorts seemed like a better choice than nothing at all. Walking back towards the coffee table, Mark could clearly see he had been bombarded by Jack's incessant messaging.

 _11 unread messages._

Rolling his eyes, Mark began to calm Jack down by proving he was still alive. Jack began to scold him for not saying goodbye or any sort of indication he was leaving.

 _Mark: Just go on Skype you goof._

 _Jack: Hey! That's my line. :(_

As Mark slouched back into his comfortable resting position, he clicked the bright white S, surrounding by a babyish blue. A tab popped up asking if he wished to update. Clicking notifying me later, allowed his usual skype window to appear. As he scrolled through his recent conversations, he found the group conversation 'THE BONERCAST'. Laughing at the comical name, he clicked on it soon to be met with a bunch of messages from his awaiting friends.

 _Mark: Howdy Doo._

 _Jack: Howdy Doo? What are you even saying,_

 _Wade: Howdy Doooooo_

 _Bob: hello_

 _Jack: xD Bob you normal shit_

 _Bob: I don't know what you're talking about_

 _Wade: Oh Bobbbbbb_

 _Mark: … Remind me why we're friends again?_

 _Jack: (rofl)_

The round – edged rectangle popped out at Mark's face peering against his wide monitor, the video call, voice call or decline button falling underneath the silly group name. Moving his mouse towards the voice call option, he entered hearing Wade groaning.

'Silly Wade.'

"HEYYYYYYY!" Jack's voice boomed into his headset.

"Welp so much for having ears."

"Oi, I scream get on with it."

Mark chuckled lightly to himself, hearing Jack's small giggle follow after. Hesitant to click the steam browser delayed the process of getting our game started. The spam that followed, it was nice of course but at this time, Mark just found it annoying.

"Wait so, what are we playing?"

"Ngnnnnn Jack."

"Hey sweetie." Followed shortly by a short but sweet kiss. Immediately Mark's grin fell.

By the sound of that, it must've been Signe. Mark tensed up thinking about her, he didn't know why he reacted in this way but he just knew that he opposed the idea of them being together. The thought and question of jealously rising up constantly due to his reaction of this normal occurrence.

'I don't like Jack in that way. Right? Wait. What am I saying?!'

A soft murmur would wiggle into his ears, attempting to distract his thoughts and back to his current situation.

"Meeeerrrrrkkkkk." The Irish accent sung into his ringing ears.

"Sorry, was zoning out."

"You seem to do that a lot now Mark." Bob replied in a worrisome tone.

"Yeah Mark!" Wade simply agreeing to both parties.

"That's just nonsense. It's frikin 5 in the morning. Lay off."

Various laughs and snickers would rise up in the friendly group call, relief following as everyone agreed to his statement.

"Yeah guess we ar' jus bein rude."

"Hah. See you admitted it."

"Argh shut up."

Mark's phone angrily vibrated against his wooden table, 'What now?' he thought to himself as he reached for it. In plain, black print a text pierced into him.

 _"Watch out."_

A note that had been written by himself, popping up at this exact time of day. Perhaps a signal? Immediately a sharp pain tore at his body. Sharply falling onto the floor covered in carpet along with the heavy breathing that followed. Headset still barely sitting on his now throbbing head. Cries rang out as he attempted to understand what his friends were desperately shouting at him. Words spitting out over and over again, incoherent to his piercing ears. He realised now exactly what that note had meant.

A warning.

 _It's about time._

His eyes darted back and forth, the familiar voice filling into his throbbing ears. Red eyes pierced into his skull, a subtle grin smeared across his pale, grey face.

"It's been a while, old friend."

His dark, brown pupils dilated. Weakened by his fall, he began to tremble. Perhaps in fear or perhaps in anger.

"Having fun where you belong?"

A clenched fist blurring his vision soon feeling the combination of both pain and enjoyment.

"Heh, probably shouldn't damage my good looks, but looking at you and your pathetic existence, doesn't seem that bad now."

As the crimson liquid began to run down his already stained tank top, his sleek, business shoes dug in deeply aimed right for his liver. A chuckle followed from his opposite.

"I mean after all I am you, so I know all your weak spots."

"Fuck. You."

"Did you like the little message I left you? Obviously, you didn't think much of it."

Another swing into his side. A scream left his blood – filled mouth, as he crouched helplessly on the ground, staining his carpet.

"Pathetic, but no matter. I'm stronger so I'll deal with your minor injuries."

Forcefully it began to push itself down his helpless body, a thick, cloud of black smoke entering his weakened figure. Screams of agonizing pain followed before he was encased in a room of darkness.

 _Ah, back at last._

A glint of red sparked in the corner of the unknown, white fangs slowly glistening by a light source. Footsteps tapped against the tiled flooring, as he began to move closer to the confused figure.

"Oh, Mark. How I yearned to be back here."

His Adam's apple slowly rose up before quickly falling down, the voice hissed throughout his now clear mind. Out of the shadows he appeared.

"Dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Guilty as charged." A smirk decorating his devious features. Intently, Mark glared at him, fixed eyes glued to his devilish looks. His hand rested against the dull, black wall, as he snickered to himself, he began to make his way closer to Mark's tensed figure. The shadow began to creep over Mark's frozen position. Aware of his hidden fear, Dark stretched before beginning to intimidate him.

Overshadowing him, Mark could clearly see his defined features. A copy of himself, the only noticeable difference being his ghost – like skin and fired eyes. Grinning in excitement, Mark could clearly see his bloody fangs. Dark leaned lazily against the wall, placing Mark directly in front of himself. Mark's shudder, his blinking eyes, subtle trembles, all of his small movements gave away everything to Dark.

"You know, I am you right? You can't hide anything from me." Pushing down on Mark's ruffled hair, he watched entertained as his victim attempted to break free of his menacing gaze. Stuck in place, Mark was helpless. This indeed was Dark's domain.

"Funny how you can't even control yourself, I mean I didn't even have to try to get here." His grip tightened, Mark wanted to cry out, and desperately call for help, all he could do was watch with terror.

"You do realize, all the pain you feel, I do too? I mean, we are in your body after all."

Mark just looked at Dark, an intense and hateful glare towards his own face. He was determined to win, overcome Dark and get back to Jack.

"Wow, Jack? Really?" His opposite slowly chuckled to himself. Before letting go of his harsh grip.

"Well then, maybe I'll pay him a nice visit."

Mark's eyes dilated, his fists clenched and his heart stopped.

"Did that hit the spot?" Turning towards him, his eyes now a dark, chocolate brown. His skin fading into a humane, skin – tone. As he brought his arm closer to his scanning eyes, his grin died into a faint, familiar smile.

"Well, do you think he'll notice?"

Mark angrily, forced himself forward, attempting to grab the figure standing before him. Latched around each of his ankles and wrists stopped him from his desire to break the man in front of him. Almost like invisible shackles, chains grinding against his skin as he began to heave forward.

"You don't seriously think I'd let you just roam freely, right?" As his double observed him and his attempts to break free of his pull, the struggling and determination captivated his attention. Bending down, moving closer towards his angered expression, he smiled perfecting his facial expression, almost tricking the person who lay in front of him.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier." Dark eagerly whispered into his pale ears.

"Perfect, wouldn't you say?" Gagging at the noise filling his ringing ears, Dark regained his straight position, and whispering a sarcastic farewell.

Slowly the darkness began to eat away at Mark's limp body.

Picking himself off the ground, dusting his shoulders off, he placed himself comfortably in his desk chair and fixing his headset upon his head.

"Hello?"

The call was dead. Silence filled his awaiting ears. Chuckling slowly, he moved his cursor towards the conversation tab, before scrolling through the messages, clicking on the profile. A familiar eye popping out of his screen.

Mark: Jack?

Cracking his knuckles, he leaned in closely analysing his Irish profile. In a matter of seconds, his ears were filled with a sharp pop, the usual Skype tone.

Jack: Oh my god, Mark?! Are you ok?! All we heard were screams and then, I nearly called the cops.

His smile rose up, this really would be fun.

Mark: Jack, Jack I'm fine. Honestly, I'm not sure what happened, I'm here now.

Jack: Ok, can we call?

Mark: Of course.

The Skype call box popped up in front of his menacing smirk. Clicking it, he began to listen to the Irish accent that wandered into his fascinated mind. He could tell from the worried tone, that this man really cared about his captive. The sentiment in his voice lurking throughout the corners of his pondering thoughts. For now, he would just play along. Testing if this man could notice any differences between their conversations, distracted by his emotional distress, Dark was free to do as he wished.

"Hey buddy! Miss me?" Mark shuddered at the familiar voice. Looking up in anger, his features appealed to Dark's satisfaction. With a snap of his slimy fingers, Mark fell to the ground. As he gradually lifted up his tired eyelids, he realized there was no visible ground. His heart dropped before realizing he was still stationary. Dark snickered.

"Pathetic."

Lifting himself off in a huff, he rushed towards his opposite, anger clearly expressed in his tormented gaze. Dark only smiled, before raising his hand, pushing Mark against the wall.

"You know, I love watching you suffer, but this is getting boring." As he threw Mark against the ground, a sharp crash following, Mark only muttered a harsh, 'Fuck. You.'

"You know, I expected more from you. Seeing how I'm playing with your 'boyfriend'."

Dark walked up beside him, before giving his injured opponent a harsh kick into his backside. Already coughing up enough blood as it was. Laughing slowly before reaching a soft sigh, he picked up the punctured body in front of him, throwing him back towards his hungry shackles. As they tightened around his scarred wrists and ankles, Dark only glared at him before giving him a harsh reminder to not mess around with his 'master'.

"Disappointing, how very disappointing." Mark only spat at him.

"Puppy needs to learn some fucking manners." As he swung at him, the impact had hurt himself. Clenched fist, meeting his already swollen face, immediately knocking out his remaining consciousness. Dark too felt this, swinging side to side he cursed at the feeling. Walking into the dark, he crept out leaving Mark once again.

Jack: Markkkkk stop leaving ;_;

Mark: Jack, I just went to the bathroom.

Jack: Yeah, but, look I'm just worried, might I visit you?

"Oh this is just too easy."

Mark: Yeah sure, I have something I need to show you anyways.

Jack: Well, I'll be over in a few days, y'know gonna need to record more vids now -_-

Mark: Have fun with that. Cya soon Jack.

Jack: I'll text you later, get some rest will ya?

Mark: Yeah, yeah.

Jack: Baiiiiii

Licking his lips in delight, he picked himself up from the inviting desk chair before moving up to Mark's bedroom. Switching the light on, revealing a plain room. Wandering around slowly, analysing his normal – looking bedroom, he eyed a piece of paper sticking out of a beige, wooden drawer. Gently picking it up, he turned the page to reveal a letter, one from a fan. Reading along the lines, he'd constantly laugh to himself.

"Wow, Mark really must love to lie."

Scrunching the paper, decorated with the teenager's neatly written handwriting, he shoved it into the bin sitting next to his emptied desk. A laptop, some photos and his phone. Picking up the bundle of photos, he began flicking through them. Dark scanned through them carefully. Most of them contained a bunch of friendly group photos, which Dark rolled his eyes too. Picking out a few interesting photos he lined them across the desk, before moving towards the small device.

Turning it on allowed him to view the constant messages that Jack had sent him, Bob and Wade had sent him a bunch as well. Unaware of his password, he slammed down the device before returning to scavenge throughout his room.

A buzz alerted him, as he picked himself up from the files he was digging through. Turning on the device displayed another intriguing message.

Jack: Hey I can come over earlier, if you'd like?

Dark began to wander out of the room, back towards the computer. Hearing a groan, he stopped in his tracks.

"Awake, I presume?"

Waiting for a response, he resumed walking towards the computer. Tapping against the keys, he hovered a finger above enter. Hearing the beckoning cry, he chuckled.

"You know Mark, I hope you enjoy this. Every. Minute. Of. It."

Stop, just I'll give you what you want.

"I'm listening."

Just, do what you want with me, don't hurt him.

"I'd rather see your face, I love to see you in pain."

…

Mark set his eyes on him, obedient towards the approaching figure.

"Now, then. Let's talk business." Dark wasn't letting his guard down this time, staying a safe distance from his double, and allowing him to reside in the shackles. As if mocking Mark, he began to saunter around him aimlessly, in hope to enrage his victim. Mark only studied him, his every move, like a hawk. Dark liked to play with his food, he liked to tenderize it, to beat it and to burn it.

"What do you want?" With gritted teeth, Mark's response hissed towards him.

"I want you." Dark could only grin back at his ruined face.

"Me?"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Your body, your soul, you know, you."

"Let's make a deal."

"Intriguing."

"I'll let you use my body, but leave Jack alone."

"God you're weak. Good enough."

Dark snapped his fingers, slowly moving towards Mark's damaged body.

"As I'm a professional, we must shake on it. I am a man of my word."

Instantly Mark sprang up hitting Dark with his clenched fist, allowing him to fall over holding his nose as it began to spill crimson remains. Aiming another punch towards his stomach, he felt the ribs beside his knuckle as he dug in a swift arm movement making sure he would stay down. Hitting him in the face, feeling the impact break his nose, he regained himself wiping off the blood on his fist. Lying there unconscious, Mark made a break for it. Dark would be back.

As he picked himself up from the familiar floor that lay underneath him, he realized he had no time, he had to warn Jack. The bell rung in his ears, as he gathered his thoughts he made, his way towards the door. A shaking grip fell against the warm, metal knob that shook along with his trembling figure.

With a swift movement he opened it.

It was Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Mer-" The smile he had worn slowly faded into a worried gasp. His bright, blue eyes swam into his own, as they wandered around Mark's body. Mark could only stare in awe at the beautiful, Irish man who stood before him. His dark, maroon jumper accentuating his slight, green tips, his usual, denim jeans outlining his lean figure, along with his casual, black sneakers. His loose outfit clearly defined his slender stature. His dark, chocolate eyes lifted towards the fearful expression plastered on the man before him. His piercing, cerulean eyes gazed at Mark, almost staring into his soul. Mark shivered at the thought, before focusing back to his intricate features. Mark had never stood this close to Jack. To anyone. His thick, dark brown eyebrows furrowed deeply, accenting his panicked expression. His facial hair, although lacking in volume compared to his eyebrows, almost matched to Mark's own. The only difference being how Jack's reached along his chin, whereas Mark's followed along to his sideburns. Pale ears were pointed, secretly Mark wondered if Jack was really a leprechaun.

"What happened?!" Snapping back into reality, Mark watched intensly at Jack, drawn closer to his flustered profile.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Mark's hoarse voice, clearly noticeable alerted Jack as he began to wrap his mind around the current situation.

"Never mind that! Are yer okay?!"

"Fine. Why are you here? I won't ask again."

"Yer said I could come earlier?"

"…, Look Jack, just go home ok. You're not safe here."

"What?" Jack's expression had softened into a confused gaze, Mark could only stare.

'No, stare later, Jack's my number one priority right now.'

"Jack I'll explain later ok? Just get out of here now!"

"No!"

"Jack I can't stop him! Run!"

"WHAT ARE YER TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Jack, please." Mark was gripping the wooden frame tightly, any second now he knew Dark would appear.

"Please, just, go."

"Mark."

"Please." With a reluctant turn, Jack began to make his way down the pathway. Chica barked in eagerness as Jack walked into her view. A faint smile appeared on Jack's hurt face, Mark couldn't bare it. As he began to close the creaking door, Jack looked back, his expression plastered almost as if the word 'Pain' was written all over him. The only words that Mark could pick up from the slight movement in the Irish man's jaw, soon began his sudden breakdown. As Mark looked the wooden door, he slid down in a fit of rage, burying his forlorn head, in his trembling hands. "I'm sorry Jack."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry."

"I've, I'll stop him. I promise." His strained voice left his quivering lip. Pushing himself against the flooring underneath him, he began to make his way towards his computer.

"No password, no entry."

He'd be letting down his eager fans, Mark never broke a promise, but for Jack, he'd do anything. Logging out of his computer, felt strange. In his usual routine, he'd just switch the monitor off. After all it was a hassle uploading videos, especially with his current internet situation. As the computer began to fade to a black screen, it reflected Mark's own battered face.

'No time. Gotta keep Jack safe.'

Moving away from his setup, he made his way up to his bedroom. Entering the room, he received an unfamiliar atmosphere. Locking the door behind him with a small, metallic key, he turned reluctantly, observing what he had expected.

'He seriously trashed my room. Dick.'

He sighed in relief, staring at the item he gripped ever so tightly in his cold hands.

'Now slide it under the door, keep him safe.'

Leaning down towards his carpet floor, he began to move towards the bottom of the door. A stiff hand placed beside the key ready to be knocked under the minimal space between the door's edge and the floor. Breathing slowly, he began to forcefully slide it under the door. Hearing a soft clink against a wooden surface, he crouched back, letting his relaxed figure imagine the metallic object hopefully never to be found. Especially in the hands of Dark. Mark would risk anything for Jack. Even if it meant his own.

'Life.'

Moving towards his inviting bed, Mark crawled in gingerly pulling the sheets over his bruised body. Unable to fall into deep slumber was the least of his worries now. He shuffled in discomfort as he began to faintly whisper his name. Just the sound of his voice, brought comfort to the disshevled man who lay in the frigid bed. His face slowly moved into his vision. The oceanic eyes staring deep into his soul. Looking into those deep, blue eyes. The sea lived in him. You could feel the ocean breeze blowing against your skin, as your goosebumps began to prickle up, you would soon delve into the warmth of his inviting ocean. The dark blue would engulf you allowing rays of sunlight to pierce through, reflecting a warm glow against the unknown. Moving down you would see the creatures, they'd swim freely and you would only imagine what it would be like to be as free as the small fiish that swam beside you. The water itself would wrap gently around your fingers, dragging you closer towards its warmth. Feeling as if you, were part of the sea itself. The peace. The harmony. The serenity. It would just speak to you and before you'd know it, you'd be devoured into this heavenly paradise.

 _Mark._

The tranquility broke, his distraction began to fade. An unknown force began to pull against his flicking legs. Dragged down, further and further into the now abandoned ocean, he fought against with all his might attempting to reach the small freedom that he had felt. Slowly the colour dissolved into a dark, scarlet. His tongue was caught, his throat parched, as he began to flail with desperation, he was dragged deeper and deeper into the depths below. He couldn't breathe, all the familiarity of the small utopia he had felt, were sucked out of him. Weak and tired by his hopeless attempts, he allowed his limp body to be taken down into the torment that awaited him. A tear fell from his reddened eyes, instead of falling down his pale cheeks, it moved up slowly with the flow of the water, almost mocking Mark's futile attempts of escape. The darkness crept beside him, latching itself onto his motionless leg. As it began to wrap itself around his helpless body, he could only think of one person. Before he could whisper the name, he was enclosed once again, in the familiar dark.

The familiar sound of chains rattled into his throbbing ears. Vision slowly unblurring allowing the silouhette of himself grow as it began to move closer. He held a small, sharpened knife in one hand, letting the tip pierce his index finger, spinning it in boredom. Glancing up, his features identically matched those towards Mark's, only Dark had a broken nose.

"Welcome back." The playful tone from the previous sension had been completely erased, replaced with a sinister and daunting voice.

"You have no power, Dark."

"We'll see about that." He glided slowly towards him, his weapon gripped tightly in his clenched grasp. He raised it slowly, aiming directly for his tendon in his left leg. Moving it slightly further, he forcefully jabbed it in, letting the vermillion liquid escape their vessel. Mark bit his lip harshly, in agony he held back his cry. Dark began to move the weapon further into his punctured area, slowly he began to twist it, endulging the sight of the rushing red flowing out of his steadied leg. Mark exerted a shrewd cry, which Dark reacted to in a sadistic smile. The metal blade skid against Mark's now exposed layers, Dark knew what he was doing. Pulling the blade out of Mark's drenched leg, he bent down intriguied by Mark's now frightened expression, eager to continue his dark bidding. He let the blood – covered weapon flick against Mark's sweating forehead, watching him wince in pain, before intently gazing at the small drops of crimson mixing in with the drops of sweat.

"So, do I still have no power?" His egotistical voice flowed throughout Mark's ringing ears.

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer."

Dark once again moved in for another swift blow. Dark wanted his prey to have a chance of escaping at least, what fun would it be if he'd end it all now? Watching the terror in Mark's dilated, chocolate eyes gave filled him with sensation. Licking his lips in delight, he began to glide the knife against his forearm, only gently opening the surface. Dark liked this. He sliced swiftly against his bare skin, allowing the piercing scream to enter his awaiting mind. He prefered a slow, agonizing and angry death. A gun was too simple. One shot. Boom. Dead. With a simple blade, he imagined the multiple sequences he could apply on his target. He liked to have fun, but he need Mark.

"I keep forgetting I need you. Well no matter. Letting you heal then hurting you again, that's satisfying enough."

"Stop. Please."

"You're as red as your hair now." Dark snickered, moving back into the dark before returning with a blood – stained cloth.

"I like to mark my victims, you see it's like a footprint. I _want_ them to know _I_ did it. That's what they don't understand. Amateurs." Mark gazed at the slow movement of the metal, blade moving along the stained cloth, a faint bit of white remaining allowing him to imagine the cloth before it had been tainted.

"Now Mark, technically you've already been marked. After all, we share the same body, but now _I'm_ in _control._ So, now that I've 'punished' you, what about that deal?"

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Sighing, Dark removed the cloth from his favoured weapon, turning towards Mark, eyes glinting along with the cleaned blade.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

As he dug the knife into Mark's trembling body. Mark couldn't only scream in agony before he began to pass out. The incoherent words slithered into his ears, attempting to make sense of what he heard, he could only pick up the entertained chuckle. Bending down next to him, Mark could only listen to the icy words that followed Dark's cold breath.

"Sweet dreams, Mark."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Holy shit guys 250! Thank you so much! Thank you to everyone who's joined me for this journey haha, sorry about the long wait cx, I have a maths test but yknow, writing is better :) But anyways, I kinda messed around with this chapter so if you don't like it sorry! If you do please tell me! Anywho suggestions in the comments below, and hopefully my first story is somewhat making you guys entertained :P Enjoy! Love you all so much! xxx**

Warmth surrounded him, the comforting touch of his inviting palms resting on his tensed back. A tender grasp moving his head towards his soft chest. His rapid breathing gradually meeting to the rhythmic heartbeat. A gentle wave washed over him, allowing a shower of relief to fill his damaged figure. He shook with fear, anger and a mix of clashing emotions. Fingertips glided smoothly against his smooth locks, anguish befell his relieved expression before a familiar voice gently filled his ears. A passionate face gazed down onto Mark's, the familiar features calming down his own enraged expression. Warm, blue eyes melted into his own, running throughout the rest of his calming body. Moving closer into view, Mark scanned him attempting to remember each of his features. He gripped against the collar, attached to his gleaming, cream shirt. Terror devoured him, plain torment was plastered on his face, as he tightly held the only hope he had left. The only light in the darkness that engulfed him.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"It's coming for me."

"What is?"

"The dark."

His hand rested against his shoulder, tensing at the sudden movement.

"I won't let it."

"Jack…"

Jack stared back at Mark, their pupils dilated. Mark's heart raced, his hands lightly began to shake. As Jack's warm touch gripped against them, he smiled moving closer towards Mark's startled figure. Leaning in slowly towards Jack, Mark felt his soft breath brush against his flustered expression. His eyes began to shut, allowing his obedient self to move closer towards the man in front of him. He wanted this. He needed this. This was it. He'd finally found hope. The flickering light, keeping him alive. Keeping him safe. Keeping him sane.

Jack's hand slowly moved up, attempting to rest against Mark's warm cheek. Then it happened. The light had died. His hope slowly drowning in the darkness. Mark desperately reached out, the familiar feeling faded away, the warmth quickly turning into nothing. Blankly he stared, the light was in front of him, but he couldn't feel it. The hope he had yearned for, suddenly vanishing. The Irish man drifting away from his tight grasp, but physically still did hold him. This wasn't right. He was here, but he wasn't. His eyes were no longer blue, but now a dull, grey. The life had been sucked out of him. His limp hand fell through his own, slowly Jack began to fade.

"Mark?"

Silence.

Mark sat there, falling forward as the now obliterated man had vanished. Trembling silently, Mark whimpered before noticing the footsteps from afar. His piercing gaze shot through his shaking body, Mark could only grasp softly at his punctured leg, wincing at the searing pain. The reality was falling back, he could fell the movement of the now blood – drenched shackles. Instead of the sinister laughter he was so used to, he now heard the scraping of a blade against the brick wall. Writhing around only caused more discomfort, as the shackles tightened around his marked wrists. Dark merely glared at him. Mark had figured by now he had realized that he too was locked in here with himself. A relieving sigh left his split lip, warming the small trail of the dark, red substance. Dark glided towards him, suave movements present in his current state of ease. Mark sharply turned, eyeing the ground beneath him instead of facing that sickening creature. He's not human. The cold grasp on his chin lifted him up harshly. His index finger dug viciously through the back of his chin, whilst his thumb balanced between the crack which separated his darkened lips from his bent chin. The cold blow that Dark had left Mark with, now remained as a dent noticeably contorted to the right. Hypnotizing, cherry eyes looked down upon his trapped victim, staring into his terrified chocolate eyes only filled him with more satisfaction, his thirst for blood devoured at his mind.

 _Fear was truly beautiful._

"Oh Mark, you pathetic piece of shit. I should just end you now but I'm enjoying this," The familiar feeling of the metallic object brushed against the surface of his dry throat.

"So, much." Dark licked his lips as if to prevent his hunger. For now, Mark remained here and that was all he needed.

This time Dark would get what was his.

"You're stuck here too." Dark chuckled allowing his cold breath to slap Mark.

"You think a door will hold me? God you're so naïve. Poor Markimoo." Sarcasm was apparent in his playful tone, Mark only gulped.

"Anyways, I've got a few errands to run. I'll be back, don't you worry. Maybe I'll bring you a _friend_."

The rattling of the shackles sung into Dark's ears, obviously enraging his guest. As Dark began to move away, he camouflaged into the darkness that surrounded him. Mark could only hope that Jack had listened to his warning.

Jack was perched on a wooden park bench overlooking the messages that he had sent to Mark. He sighed with a noticeable worrisome tone, pondering why Mark had reacted in such an unusual way. Jack tried to grasp the image of when Mark barged through the door. Mark's disheveled appearance had only alerted Jack, his mind racing through the scenarios that could've occurred. Perhaps Mark just needed some alone time, Jack wouldn't disturb him. Dialling in the numbers he brought the phone towards his ear waiting for his friend's cheery tone.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Bob, can I come over?"

"Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"Ummm, hold on lemme find a sign." Jack wandered aimlessly throughout the vast field of green. Distinctly he had remembered that he wasn't too far away from Wade's own house. Lurking to the pathway hidden under the patches of dirt, he had reached a rusted pole. Lifting his head up slightly he squinted at the loosely attached sign that stood above him.

"Lancaster Street and Francis Lane?"

"I'm sorry, where? Weren't you just in Cincinnati?"

"I am? I mean I don't remember this area. I dunno."

"Hold on, I'll come get you, you aren't that far away. Although you're on the opposite of where Mark lives, weren't you visiting him?"

Jack tensed at his name.

"Yer, didn't work out haha, I'll see you soon."

"Alrighty, be there soon Jack."

 _Click._

He ignorantly kicked against the stone pavement covered in speckles of dirt. He watched intently as his shoe slowly began to darken into a deep brown against the cream, white sneakers. A trail of dust followed gently flowing away in movement with the wind. Once again he scanned Mark's disarranged features which were currently planted into his focused mind. Mark's chocolate eyes had stared up at Jack, filled with utter terror, his hand trembled against the wooden frame of his door. Multiple bruises had scattered over his damaged face, a gash along his cheek and a paranoid expression was smeared across his battered face. Sudden discomfort had filled every part of Mark's body, seeing Jack had completely astonished him.

"Maybe he hit his head and doesn't remember the message I sent 'im?"

Jack slowly made his way towards another similar park bench, the only difference being the metal frame holding up the bench, covered in small patches of rust. As he began to lean down to sit on the firm space below him, a small pang fled through him.

"Ugh, all this thinking is givin me a headache."

Shaking his head in discomfort, he allowed his narrow body to fit into the area below him. The bench itself could probably accompany a whole family if they so desired, it was quite a large bench. That, or Jack was just small. Grunting at the little comfort the bench provided him with, he turned sharply in an attempt to find a relaxing position. Facing the back rest of the leaning bench, his pupils darted around eyeing the various forms of graffiti that scattered along the wooden planks. Sighing in boredom, Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to rest his aching head. The pain wouldn't stop, it didn't grow strangely, but it didn't get better. Jack wriggled in the bench expecting Bob to appear any minute.

"Hey Jack."

"Took yer time."

Turning slowly, he picked himself off the bench ready to move off with his friend. Opening his eyes, he was met with a familiar face, except it wasn't Bob.

"Mark?"

"Hey Jackaboy, sorry about earlier." He softly chuckled, Jack sprung into a sense of relief and confusion. Jack scanned his features once again, clearly they had faded but still they remained engraved onto his face.

"What happened to ya?"

"Oh this?" Jack watched as Mark began to swiftly lift his finger towards one of the bruises on his face.

"You know me, I'm Mr Clumsy."

Jack laughed quietly. "Hey I'm going to Bob's, I'll see you later kay?"

"What no, no, come with me, we'll have lots of _fun_." Jack stared at Mark, allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

"Well, when Bob gets ere I'll tell em."

"Good."

Jack stared down, Mark had gripped Jack tightly, grasping against his forearm. Jack furrowed his thick, eyebrows questioning how he hadn't of noticed this earlier action. In an attempt to release himself from Mark's grasp, it only fixed itself becoming firmer.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"You seem to be a bit out of it, I need to make sure you're stable. Don't want you to faint."

"Mark I'm fine, please let go."

"I'll let go when I _want_ to."

Chucking nervously Jack merely attempted to loosen Mark's grip replying with a wavering voice.

"Hey Mark, no jokes please haha. Maybe later. Right?"

His grip slowly began to loosen, allowing Jack to free his weak arm, Mark looked at him with an expression Jack could not recognize.

"Oh, sorry Jack. I do that with Wade all the time."

Jack softened at the familiar voice. The harsh, ferocity faded replacing his hostile tone with his familiar carefree tone.

"Haha, it's okay Mark, thought yer wer being serious. Scared me fer a second."

"Hey Jack!" Bob cheerfully walked over towards the two.

"and Mark?" Bob eyed Mark in confusion, but shrugged his shoulders before greeting both of them with a hug.

"Good to see yer Bob." Jack latched his hands around Bob, grinning at the warmth of their hug.

"Hey Bob." Bob moved towards Mark with opened arms, reluctantly he wrapped his hands around his approaching friend.

Jack swore that he could see Mark filled with disgust.

"So Jack, ready to go?"

"About that,"

"Yeah… I can see you two are busy haha, I'll go visit Wade, he's not too far from here."

"Sorry Bob."

"All good Jack!"

"Have fun!"

"You too. Bye Mark!"

Mark rolled his eyes before murmuring an apathetic farewell. Bob shrugged before moving off towards the direction he had arrived.

"Mark what's up with you?"

"Me? I'm not the one in pain."

Jack eyed Mark in bewilderment, intensely watching his unfamiliar eyes. They weren't his normal chocolate, they were darker, deeper and duller. In an instant, Jack swore he could see them shine as a bloody, red. Jack shivered at the sight, slowly stepping away from his 'friend'.

"Jack, what are you doing? Are you scared of your own _friend_?"

Jack stumbled over his own feet, falling softly onto a patch of dirt, gaze unbroken with the man in front of him. Mark moved slowly forward, overshadowing the small man that lied helplessly on the ground. Attempting to push himself off of the ground, a sudden hand seized at his brown hair, decorated with his vibrant and now faded green tips.

"You're not going _anywhere._ "

Jack trembled in fear, unable to respond back. Mixed with confusion, terror and anger, Jack could only watch the figure intimidate him. His head was already filled with enough agony, the pull against his locks creating stabs of sharp torment followed by his nimble gasps. Soon Jack was pinned helplessly to the ground, 'Mark' whispering words mocking his powerless actions.

"Oh Jack, now I can see why he _likes_ you."

He leaned down slowly, Jack attempted to flail in an attempt of escape only to be followed by more strength exerted onto him.

"Your eyes, the fear. Oh Jack, how I enjoy it." He could feel the breath tickling against his nose, Jack attempted to lunge forward to throw the man off of him.

"Feisty aren't we?"

His lips brushed against his own, desperation filled Jack as he urged himself to get up. Mark's lips were covered by the snake – like flesh that glided deviously over his dark lips. Jack could now see his vermillion eyes clearly. Shivering at the sight, the sudden crashing of his lips fell onto Jack. Whimpering silently, tears began to fall from his closed eyes. Mark was forcing his tongue through Jack's mouth, Jack struggled to keep his mouth shut until Mark bit his soft lip which let out a small yelp from Jack's hoarse voice. Jack couldn't fight back, Mark's strength was too much for him. Was this even Mark? No. His thoughts were soon distracted by the sudden bite against his top lip, which Jack involuntarily moaned to. Jack could feel Mark's lips move into a small smirk, his tongue moved deeper into Jack's entrance as Jack continually tried to push him out. Jack's attempts only proved futile. Slowly Mark allowed his tongue to move out of Jack's mouth, immediately after exiting Jack shut it tightly.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. You're wonderful."

Mark gently let his index finger rest against Jack's cheek, catching the warm tear that splashed onto Mark's own warm flesh. Bringing it to his mouth, he allowed his serpent tongue to taste the transparent substance.

"Even your tears taste nice."

"Who are you?" Jack's voice was barely audible by now.

"Don't you recognize your own _best friend_?"

"You're not Mark."

A soft snicker followed, before Mark let his grip loosen around Jack.

"I'm Dark, the better Mark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dark towered over Jack's small stature, pressing his foot harshly against his wrists. As Jack lied there meekly staring back at Dark, watching his precision movements, darting his dilated pupils drawing all his strength towards the man standing in front of his weak body.

"C'mon Jack, let's have some fun." Dark dug his sole deeper into Jack's pinned wrists, exciting him from the sudden expression that crossed his face as he absorbed the satisfaction from Jack's pain.

He licked his lips slowly, before moving closer towards Jack. Leaning next to his ear, Jack could feel the warm breath that terrified his every movement. Dark's voice moved slyly into Jack's ears. In his attempt to resist Dark's intentions, Jack merely struggled before his predator. Dark enjoyed watching Jack wriggle, even as he desperately tried to escape from Dark's firm grip, Jack knew he couldn't be freed.

Dark's face closer towards Jack's face, Jack focusing on keeping his lips sealed from the previous events that had happened. He eyed Dark's subtle smirk. Jack felt the sudden replacement of the jabbing torment pressed into his shaking wrists, an instant of relief before feeling the familiar tightening clawing against his already darkened wrists. As if Dark's gaze had frozen Jack in place, Jack could only helplessly stare back, drowning in Dark's eyes. A sea of crimson dragging him further into the abyss, even as he desperately swam in an attempt to resurface.

Dark scanned him slowly, analyzing his gentle features. Jack could only dive deeper into Dark's fathomless, piercing eyes. Engulfing himself slowly even more into the red ocean. Dark ran his twitching hand throughout his silk – like locks, locked deeply into Jack's own gaze. A menacing chuckle escaped Dark's warm lips. A sharp intake followed from Jack's sudden outburst from the sudden blow that entered his side.

"O-ow." Jack winced slowly, the small gasps that left his quivering lips in rhythm to the movement of his portrayal from the sudden jolt of pain. Releasing his harsh grip on Jack's feeble wrists, he pushed against his lean figure feeling the bony structure that held up this small man. He watched in eager as Jack displayed his irritation from Dark's weight being pushed against the fragile frame that lied below him. Casually, he brushed off his shoulders, allowing the specks of dirt to fall down onto the man below him.

"Oh, Jack. I expected more from you, thought you'd excite me. Mark bored me and I was so hopeful for something fun. Sadly our time is up, but I'll see you soon." Dark noticed the flare of anger that glinted through Jack's eyes. A reaction. Just what he had hoped for. Ignoring the excruciating pain, Jack lunged towards Dark, free from his grip. Dark leaned his neck swiftly to the right, avoiding the swing, Jack's body curving from the brisk movement.

"Let's dance." He smirked at Jack, beckoning him to try again.

Jack arched a swing aimed directly into Dark's groin. Dark scoffed in amusement before grabbing Jack's hand as he slammed him into the ground.

"Aw c'mon, I'm going easy on you." Dark released his grip gesturing him to get up.

"One, last go Jack."

His fist smashed directly into Dark's palm, he could see the smile slither along his darkened face. He could feel his whitened knuckles stinging, unfortunately for Jack, Dark's strength was too immense for the Irish man.

"Pity."

With a hefty swing, Dark immobilized Jack. He could feel his own knuckles digging into Jack's spine. He listened to the screams of affliction that escaped Jack's blood – filled mouth. Dark clasped his hand over the warmth that fell from Jack, silencing him as he whimpered into his cold palm. The feeling of the familiar substance, drenched into his palm almost embracing him. Jack was curled against Dark's own shoulder, unable to defend himself due to the agonizing pain. He had bent back from the sudden blow that Dark had delivered to Jack as he let his guard down.

Finally Jack had ended the silence. "W-what… h-have…yo-you…"

Dark snickered listening to Jack. The torment and excruciation in plain sight as he began to speak.

"Done to Mark? Nothing really, he's still here. You should've heeded his warning Jack. You know, I really don't like getting my hands dirty," Dark fiercely kneed Jack's back, watching him fall from the pain that seared through him. "It's boring cleaning it up, so I'm extremely careful with what I do," Lashing out in pain, Jack received a fast kick to the face. "But you, well, you and Mark, I couldn't care less. Impolite Jack, you should focus on someone when they're talking to you. Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" The blood had flowed down staining the grass below him, the contrast matching to his own features, as he too became drenched in his own insides. He coughed hacking up more blood, unaware of Dark's resonating aura. The familiar black smoke forming down his pale, grey skin.

"This might _pinch_ a little." Before Jack had any time to react, he could feel Dark's tightened grip locking onto his forearm. With the little strength he had left, he watched the strange trail of black move down him. Frantically, Jack began to flail begging Dark to let go. He could see the change in his veins, as the creeping liquid seeped into him. In panic, he began to angrily swipe down his forearm, in hope to flick off the black liquid that swallowed him.

"Don't fight it, it'll only hurt more." Dark's grasp only confined Jack making it impossible for him to break free. He was laughing to himself, a noticeable sinister tone apparent in his outburst. He watched Jack writhe in agony, as he attempted to resist the fluid that now flowed through his bloodstream. In a matter of time, the deed would be done. "This isn't possession I assure you. It's something worse." Jack had stiffened in Dark's clutch. The veins popped out throughout the entirety of his structure, almost like a dark web that wrapped around his trapped body. As they finally finished devouring their target. The veins had reached towards his eyes, soon being engulfed by darkness. Dark let go of Jack, watching his limp body fall to the ground.

"What a shame." Dark murmured to himself, head bowed down glaring at the ground.

Jack almost seemed dead. The life from his face had been sucked dry, the only fresh features being the black veins that now stuck out along the exposed areas of his body. The blood was starting to dry against the patch of grass, slowly absorbing its life essence and dropping to the ground. Jack's head surrounded by the pool of blood almost looked like the scene in a murder. Dark was cautious not to bruise his possession. Leaning down, he lifted Jack off the ground with a heave letting him rest against his broad shoulder. He could feel the slight twitch of Jack's relaxed body. It would take a miracle for him to regain his strength.

"Hehe~"

Stopping in his tracks, Dark spun around eyeing the land that surrounded him looking for the source of the distracting noise. Shrugging, he began to move forward again heading in the direction that he had originally come from. The laughter rose again.

Drawing his sharpened blade, he continued to scan the park, aiming for the direction of which the noise had come from. A playful tap had pressed against his tensed shoulders, as he spun to attack the unusual gesture.

"Hey, hey it's just me." A sly tongue moved out of his devious grin, Dark sighed. His hands slightly raised up, as if surrendering to Dark's hostile reaction.

"No wonder my shoulder felt lighter." Dark swept the glinting blade to his side, before concealing it in a leather sheath. "Obviously you aren't Jack, so who are you?"

His right eye socket oozed out with black goo, resembling the black substance that Dark poured out. The ooze followed down his rising jawline, as white fangs glistened in the sunlight. The veins protruding into his skull now had faded into a sickly green. Allowing his sleeves to roll down, he enveloped the noticeable veins that glowed throughout his pale arms. His left eye glowed with an eerie, neon green almost emitting light. The white completely erased and replaced with the same ugly, green surrounding his darkened blue. The only similar feature that would've allowed someone to recognize him as Jack. His black pupils darted across Dark's own body, copying the same technique that Dark had used on all his victims.

"Call me Anti, tee – hee, I'm the _bad_ side of Jack I guess, but I don't like to think of myself in that way. I'm really quite a fun guy. I just enjoy shedding blood every now and then. People get boring. A murder always lightens me up." Dark eyed him down suspiciously. Rolling his shoulders back, he breathed out slowly before thinking about how he wouldn't have to carry out the tedious task of carrying Jack back to Mark's.

"Dark, pleasure." Anti's eyes glinted brightly, before sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I know. Sorry that Jack was such a disappointment." The slurring noticeable in Anti's playful tone.

"Heh, be glad that he wasn't as bad as Mark."

Anti smiled before turning towards Dark. Moving closer towards him, he eyed at his relaxed hand by his side. "I should probably thank you, if it weren't for that juice, I'd still be imprisoned in Jack. I haven't felt this free in ages." Anti chuckled happily to himself, eyeing the darkened patch. Bending down he watched intensely almost absorbing the vermilion substance. Fingertips gliding through the patch, the fresh remains smudging onto his sharp claws. Bringing it closer to his mouth, the serpent tongue moved out latching itself onto the red substance before moving back in. "Tasty." Dark smiled, content with this new stranger.

"I'm craving some havoc. What about you Anti?" Dark kneeled down, revealing the hidden weapon whilst lifting up his jeans.

"Ooooooo fun~" Anti rubbed his hands together in glee.

"But first, I have an _errand_ to run." Dark whispered in excitement.

"Boring." Dark watched as Anti dived back into boredom. Chuckling softly to himself, Dark reassured to Anti that it would be the opposite of _boring._

Anti's eyes glinted in excitement, as he realized what Dark had implied. Now it was Anti's turn to incarcerate Jack.

They began to make their way out of the park, away from the city, further to the outskirts. Abandoned building of all sorts towered over them. Their sinister looks blending into the surrounding territory.

"Ah, feels like home." Anti stretched out slowly following Dark towards an abandoned warehouse. "Cliché much?" Dark scoffed at Anti's remark.

"It might be cliché, but I _like_ it." Dark's glare had darkened in a way to intimidate the man who stood in front of him, instead Anti merely shrugged continuing forward making his way to the entrance. Rolling his eyes, Dark promptly followed behind him.

The old metallic doors creaked open, they both forcefully heaved against it due to the immense mass that the door held. The pair of footsteps entering echoed against the sides of the spacious building. Eerie, water drops could be heard in the distance, presumably due to leakages. Cobwebs spiralled against the corners of the warehouse and varied everywhere. Size, shape and even colour. The air smelled of the damp, old scent accentuated by the chunks of brick scattered along the floor. Dust would form everywhere, visible no matter where you ventured. The cracks in the walls allowed unknown substances to trickle through, splashing at the shallow puddle below. Strips of wallpaper had been ripped carelessly, the torn remains appearing to be jagged and uneven, almost like someone had reached the top and jumped off allowing the wallpaper to act as a rope. The concrete floors appeared to have multiple dents and cracks by intentional damaging actions or just mere accidents that occurred during industry. The roof was slowly breaking apart, multiple holes letting the rays of light through. The only light source that this building used.

"Good enough." Dark began to move forward arranging the broken furniture to his liking. Anti stared at his renovations irking at the sight of such meaningless activity.

"Does it really matter how the furniture looks like?" The irritation clear in Anti's tone making Dark struggle to concentrate. "C'mon this isn't fun, Jack might come back any minute. Your juice isn't going to last forever." For a minute, Dark would've preferred if Jack were to come back.

"Stop your complaining, we're going to have fun soon. We just need to make sure these bodies don't go anywhere." Anti stared in confusion before noticing Dark attaching some shackles onto the large poles that supported the foundation of the damaged warehouse.

"Now Anti, you're not going to like this." Opening the jangling shackles, Anti realized what Dark was implying. "No way am I letting you put those on me." Anti's annoyance had increased but his playful tone still remained.

"Jack's going to be back any second, I want Mark to enjoy this. I want to _break_ him." Dark clenched his fists, Anti could pick out how he craved for this.

"I don't give a shit what you want. I'm not putting myself in _those._ " Anti crossed his arms, hesitating as he slowly watched Dark rise up.

"You're going to regret saying that." As Dark stormed up towards Anti, he spied the exhilaration on his face.

"Dark, Dark, look. We both want something, but imagine what we could do if we worked together." Anti's gaze pierced through to Dark's, a spark of tension filling the surrounding room.

"I'm listening."

"So you want to hurt Mark, surprise! I want to make Jack _snap_ like a twig, but don't you want more? You don't want to just instantly kill Mark, just like how I want to cause eternal torture to Jack for locking me away. You want to make his skin crawl, his eyes drenched in fear, his body frozen in pure terror and a pain that would last forever, slowly but painfully breaking away at the tiny bits of sanity he has left."

Dark considered his words for a moment. "You say the truth Anti, but I want freedom."

Anti looked at him in curiousity. "Freedom?"

"Freedom. I want to make Mark feel the pain and so much more, but before that I need this." Pointing at himself, Anti understood what Dark was talking about. Nodding his head in agreement, Anti moved closer towards Dark before finding himself caught in the shackles that he had tried to avoid.

"Gullible idiot. I want freedom, but that can wait. I have my priorities and you're now stuck here. Should've kept your nose out of my business."

Anti lunged out in anger, tripping Dark over letting his head slam onto the concrete floor. Dark rubbed against his aching head and a small indentation that began to swell up.

"Fucking pest." Dark moved towards the opposite pole leaning against it whilst observing Anti. "I'm about to bring you to _wonderland_ Anti, maybe treat me with some respect."

Anti spat in his general direction.

"Disappointing."

The shadows consumed the both of them, a sick smile forming onto Dark's face as he moved into the darkness, in an instant the chains had vanished and Anti pushed himself off of the ground.

"Welcome." Anti spun around facing Dark, peering at his malicious expression.

"The fuck is this?"

"Look behind you." Glaring at Dark in suspicion, Anti slowly turned facing the familiar gentle face that he so despised.

"Intriguing. I'm guessing your counter – part is here to?"

"He's not a _counter – part,_ he's a parasite. Listen I have a plan, that's why I've brought you here."

"Go on."

"So you know Jack's weakness and I know Mark's and since they're both here."

"Eh, I don't." Anti twiddled his fingers in embarrassment as Dark stared at him.

"That explains the missing eye." Dark chuckled at his rude remark, watching Anti flare in rage.

"Look we don't have much time, kind of why I chained us. Now Mark's weakness is lover boy over there and vice versa. That's why I've brought them here, because Mark will break at the sight of any harm coming to his _smol bean_ and I presume the same would happen to Jack?"

Anti stared at the ground for a while before looking back up. "Jack doesn't like Mark."

Dark lightened up from the statement that Anti had delivered. Perhaps that would hurt him more than the harm that he would inflict onto the Irish man.

Unknown to them, Mark had been listening to their entire conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't long before Dark had noticed Mark's presence.

"Ah, Mark. It's so nice of you to join the party." Mark refused to meet Dark's gaze, slowly moving to the side he had been gripped by Anti's own glare. Dark watched silently as Mark began to utter a word, inaudible to them. Reading his lips closely, Dark had come to the conclusion that Mark had whimpered his name. Jack. Anti spied him with curiousity, constantly darting his piercing, black pupils whilst comparing the captive in front of him to the man standing beside him. Both Dark and Anti could feel the uneasement that began to rise as they observed their captive. Dark rested a firm grasp against Anti's relaxed shoulders, gesturing him towards the man who lied helplessly in front of them. Dark was beckoning him to play with his 'pet'.

"Careful, he's a stubborn one. He's weak but just shut him up." Giving Anti a light pat, Dark moved off towards the opposite end. He didn't turn to watch Mark's expression of implorement. Dark could already imagine it and that was all he needed. Mark would soon gain control and Dark's fun would be over, savouring it was the best solution.

"DARK YOU BAST-" Dark nodded in satisfaction, a sharp smirk appearing on his darkened face. Perhaps Anti would be of some assistance, but for now he had his _errand._

The familiar, gentle expression fell against his face, Dark watched filled with eager as he stared down at his victim. It was no fun to wake him up now. Dark could wait. Dark would wait. Resting his cold palm against his relaxed expression, it filled him with the welcoming warmth. He licked his hungry lips, longing to devour his sleeping prey. The calmness that covered this man would soon be replaced by the face of terror and fear. Dark _yearned_ to see that _fear._ He'd let the image linger in his awaiting mind, the expression of fear and from a man whom he found interest in, it _aroused_ him. Teasing his dark, brown locks would cover his chilling touch with the cosy blanketing. His interlacing fingers wrapped harshly around the faded lime tips, playfully he tugged at it. His resting face was almost too peaceful. Dark was lenient towards Jack, he didn't encase his limp body in the same, afflicting shackles that held Mark. Mostly because Jack was no match for Dark. Mark knew that, a devious smile began to curl up.

He _craved_ for Jack.

Dark had shut out the noise that occurred on the opposite end of the room, he only focused on the task at hand.

"You look so peaceful, almost makes me want to not wake you up." Dark's voice cooed into Jack's pointed ears. A sudden groan followed alerting Dark of his awakening. Time was running out, but Dark felt that he had forever. Squatting down, Dark leaned his face closer intensely watching at the irritation that covered Jack's face. The faint wrinkles slowly creased down towards his bushy, dark - brown eyebrows, displaying an expression of annoyance. The slight movement of his eyelids fluttering allowed him to gradually open his recoiling eyes. The small indentations drawing along his nose. The soft, pink lips slowly beginning to open, inhaling slowly. The trail of saliva reaching across from his upper lip down to his bottom lip, glistening slightly almost forming into an icicle. His pursed lips only intrigued his kidnapper further. A murmur followed signalling the exit from his unknown dream, perhaps about cookies and cake. Dark watched with lust - he wanted Jack. So. Bad. A vision of blue pierced into him, an ocean that slowly formed around him clashing against his own sea of crimson.

"Good morning, sunshine." Jack was unaware of the subtle smile that grew against Dark's menacing expression. He stumbled upon words before finally answering.

"M-Merk?" Chuckling to himself Dark drew himself closer towards Jack, assuring his true identity.

"Don't you remember me, Jack? I sure remember you." A short gulp was his reply. That was all Dark needed to know that Jack was afraid. "Aw, don't be scared Jack, it's just me." Dark rested his icy hand against Jack's sweaty forehead, feeling him flinch filled Dark with exhilaration.

"Don't touch-" Pushing his fingers against Jack's pursed lips, Dark cut off Jack's sentence. "Sh, sh sweetie. You were so good before." Jack glared at Dark with resentment. "Tut, tut. I thought I taught you how to behave earlier. I didn't waste my time on you now, did I?" By now Dark was only inches away from Jack's face. He could feel the intense breath against his prickled skin, Dark watched enlightened by Jack's discomfort. Dark latched his own tight hands around Jack's clammy ones, interlacing his fingers forcing them through Jack's feeble attempts of resisting. "Oh honey, you've turned a bit pale." Releasing his grip, Dark began to caress Jack's whitened expression. "It looks like you've seen a _ghost._ " Dark let that word dither through Jack's diverted attention. Gently, Dark allowed his thumb to slide against Jack's bruised cheek. Each time his thumb stroked over the bland bruise, Jack would twinge. "Sto-" A loud slap fell across the room, the sweet sound of silence followed. Dark watched as Jack bit his lip forcing himself not to react to the jolt of pain that now raced through his body. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Will you ever learn?" Jack turned before piercing Dark's own eyes, with knives. "Bite. Me." Leaning in slowly, the whisper that followed only terrified Jack even more. "Oh I would, _trust me_."

A soft chuckle proceeded after, Dark decided to end his fun. He wanted it to last, he could wait. He was patient. The taste of Jack still remained, for now he would have to drive his thirst down. "Now Jack, for 'safety precautions' I'm going to 'protect you'," Pulling out the familiar shackles, Dark shoved them regardless to Jack's detesting expression. "See these? They'll keep you 'safe'." Opening the shackles with ease, Dark beckoned for Jack to move his hands in. "C'mon now, _don't make me make you._ " Ignorant towards Dark's warning, Jack merely lurched back avoiding the jingle of the unappealing 'precaution'. Dark only shook his head slowly, tsking at Jack's foolish motive. "If you insist." Jack couldn't comprehend the sudden actions that Dark lashed out onto him, it was instant. A flash. The clasp around his wrists, the echo of clicking, Jack knew that he was now in the 'precaution'. Jack was more concerned towards the searing pain that raced through him. Bringing his hardened knuckles towards his hungered lips, the crimson substance now rested against his flesh. In the remaining seconds of his consciousness, through his blurred vision, Jack could just make out the silhouette of the dripping knuckle duster. Drenched in his blood. "Mmm, your _blood_ tastes good Jack."

Silence.

"Jack, Jack, I expected more from you." It had been no less than 10 minutes, Jack stared at them. All three. As if showing off the object that he held in his hand, Dark began to shake it in front of his blurred gaze. It produced a cylindrical shape, leading shortly down to a crisp line which slowly oozed a substance at the tip. Dark flashed a malevolent smile. Clasped in his cold hands contained an empty syringe. Dark turned towards the man beside him holding a limp body. Jack refused to turn. "Anti, would you be a dear?" Nodding at Dark's request, fiercely he seized Jack, a sneaking smile lurking at the corners of his agape mouth. Clenching his fists, Jack continued to disobey their order. The grip continued to tighten, almost breaking Jack's lean structure in Anti's clutches. "Dark, he's as stubborn as Merk." Dark watched as Jack squinted. He wore a face of regret, suffering, resistance and sorry. "Perhaps he needs another dose?"

"No!" Both eyes moved towards the body that crawled towards the Irish man - Anti had released him moving forward his attention only focused on Jack. "Interrupting us I see?" Dark sounded irritated, but slightly satisfied by the reaction that had come out of his victim. "Stop. Stop. Leave him alone." Jack recognized his voice, the familiarity still remained even under all the torment that followed.

"M-Merk?" Jack's voice slightly faltered, he could see the softened expression that fell across the man's face. "Hey Jack. It's going to be al-" Anti stepped in this time, injecting Mark with an unknown substance. "MAR-" A rough hand forced itself over Jack's entrance. "Shhhh, just watch. Enjoy the sight, while you can." The warm liquid slid down Dark's grasp, chuckling at the helpless reaction, he indulged in the entertainment that followed. Anti giggled happily at the sight, Jack gagged unable to believe the sights that occurred in front of his eyes. "If you close them I'll inject you with this." Jack could feel his own pierced skin, the sharp metal device prodded gently awaiting entrance. Dark wasn't lying, he wouldn't hesitate. Jack watched in agony. "The Benzodiazepine has been administered. We could do _anything_ with him now." Dark cackled with Anti, presumably both flooding with ideas of inflicting more torment on him. "Perhaps later Anti. It's Jack's turn, Mark's had his fun." Cracking his knuckles in glee, Anti nodded slightly before glaring at himself.

"Do I really look as pathetic as that? I'm probably the better looking one anyways." Anti giggled softly, Dark rolled his eyes whilst handing Anti a glistening object. Upon closer inspection Jack now observed his double holding a scalpel in his bearing hand. Dark could feel him squirm under his grasp, the loud mumbles pushed into his drenched palms. "Jack, I won't warn you again." He could feel the prick jabbing slowly into his tensed neck. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this, _Jack._ " Anti gleamed with pride, perhaps this would be his best work. Afterall it was on the person whom he _despised._ "I wish Mark could see this, ah well." Jack felt the metal slide through his skin, the piercing object entering his bloodstream, if he moved Dark would release the contents. He whimpered into Dark's mouth, in which Dark replied with a harsh chuckle. "Relax, Jack. This'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you."

Anti dragged the blade throughout his flesh, creating jagged edges. His forearm trickled with the red substance, Jack wriggled in agony, Dark withheld with trigger. "A slice for me and a slice for you." The scalpel dug further into his wound, already shining with a coat of red. Anti watched as the hot, tears trickled down his heated cheeks. The pupils dilating before shutting close as he writhed from the pain. "Aw, c'mon Jack. Isn't this fun?" Anti giggled hysterically, jabbing the scalpel through multiple layers of skin. The vermilion substance drizzled out faster. The sight of blood, sickened Jack. Dark could feel the constant gagging reflex that Jack contained in his tight clasp. Holding the needle still, he watched as Anti began to lunge another attack. "What colour is your blood?" Jack could feel the sudden slice the ripped throughout his arm, splatters of blood falling against the walls. Slowly the surroundings began to fade from the enclosing darkness to the abandoned warehouse. Time was nearly up.

"It's such a delight to hear your screams of terror, but darling I'm saving yours. _The best for last._ " Anti switched his technique, gashes slowly appearing horizontally across Jack's bare chest. The shreds of his shirt tossed onto the cold ground. Blood slowly drenched the torn remains, only enticing Anti to continue further. "Dark, inject him." Jack stared up, his pin - point pupils glaring towards Anti. He began to vigorously shake his head, he didn't want to withstand this any longer. "Certainly." Jack harshly shook against Dark's grip, trying to escape his clutches, but to no avail. Slowly the liquid trickled into his bloodstream. He could feel Dark pushing against the syringe, injecting all the remains which the needle contained. Shortly, the device was pulled out of his neck. He could feel the warm flesh sliding against his moistened puncture. "Ah, Jack. I hope you enjoy this." Anti stared down at him, a diabolical expression was written across Anti's face. Dark's was a face filled with pleasure. The mixture unsettled Jack.

Jack attempted to close his eyes, mirroring the actions of Mark. Instead he was only met to disturbing laughter. Confused as to why he didn't fall silent, he opened his eyes facing Anti, Dark's hand still remained around him. Dark could feel the frown form upon Jack. "Poor baby doesn't know what's happened." Anti chuckled softly, before leaning in closer with the scalpel. Dark moved Jack's head sideways allowing his ear to fall next to his mouth. "You'll be awake for a while, Jack." In the corner of his eye, Jack could spy the empty bottle that consisted of the contents that Dark had injected into him. Fixing upon it, he realized the label that was stuck onto the container.

 _Adrenaline._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Keep him still." His concentration was fixed only towards the man in front of him, an empty syringe was tossed across the room, the shattering of the glass silencing his muffled cries. Dark had released his grip upon Jack's mouth in order to imprison his captive. His arms were twisted behind his own sore back, Dark's harsh grip pinning them against his feeble structure. Jack could now experience the searing pain that he would receive. Anti forgot the idea of havoc, focused only on the errand that Dark had promised him. This would be fun.

Through gritted teeth, Jack would curse at his familiar figure who stood before him. This only entertained Anti even more, a few chuckles from Dark would also follow. Anti's clutches still withheld the weapon that now glistened with the delicious substance. Jack's gaze soon fixed itself upon the man opposite from where he was kept. Dark smiled. Perhaps Jack didn't like Mark, but at this point in time, he didn't care. The exhilaration both men felt were enough to satisfy him. Anti would enact his deed upon Jack and Dark would feel the torment that Mark would feel once observing his friend. Either way, both of them won.

"Sweetie, someone as _delicate_ as you shouldn't be using those words." Dark's sarcasm lingered throughout Jack's distant mind. Jack could only hope that Mark wouldn't wake up. A blood – curdling scream followed as he felt the sharpened blade pierce another area of damaged flesh. He had multiple stab wounds, all decorated with patterns of crimson, Dark would find himself sucking against his sweet skin. Anti would only glare at Dark. The flesh that fell against the Irishman's skin, stung the punctured markings. Anti would giggle seeing Jack's expression of agony, Dark would only continue to devour the trickling substance.

There would be times when Anti or Dark would exit taking a short break from their helpless victim, Jack took it upon himself to savor these moments, the only time he could feel the short but sweet relief. When Anti left, he would return with another enticing weapon. Dark, would come back with one could only imagine, more injections. Both would never leave Jack, individually they took turns, attempting to break the little sanity that remained in him. Yet all this happened, in only a short amount of time. Mark still lied on the ground. Unconscious. Helpless. Innocent.

Anti would spot the forlorn gaze that Jack would use to spy upon the man. The small remnants of Jack's sanity now lied with Mark. "Another dose, Dark." Struggling proved only futile, but Jack in desperation holding to the little bits of hope would fight against the two men. Escape seemed like his only option. The familiar cold, metal would dig into his pierced skin, emptying its contents. By now Jack was surprised he still carried blood. The sharp gashes ran along his spine. A puddle of deep, vermilion rested below him, almost drowning him. He would hear the outbursts from both men, relying only for someone to rescue him from their handiwork. "Look Dark, he's trying to sleep. Poor baby, should we sing him a _lullaby?_ " Anti's eyes gleamed maliciously, Dark's gaze drawing upon them, both laughed sinisterly.

Dark would exit the room, presumably retrieving the _poison._ Being left with Jack only furthered Anti's darkened excitement. "Do you remember me, Jack?" Anti had leaned in, centimetres away from Jack's own tormented gaze. His lips were sealed tight, Jack would ignore Anti, the only resistance that he could control. A cold grasp would fall against his throbbing head, placing itself violently against his forehead. A muffled gasp would escape him, a reaction from the sudden heave against the pole behind him. "Do you, _Jack_?" He was fixed upon the right eye, blackness filling in the unknown void. Anti would hiss in anger, shoving Jack forcefully into the pole. " _Answer me._ " His neon, green eye pierced through Jack's innocent gaze. The colour sickened him.

"You don't belong here." Anti's sharp canines glistened, contrasting against the black ooze drizzling down his pale skin. "Jack, you should embrace me, after all I am _you._ " Anti's grip tightened, feeling the rushing tension that filled Jack. "You are nothing." Giggling softly, Anti released his grasp letting Jack fall with a thud. His fingers mixed in with the black, substance gliding down his softened face. "Oh Jack, you just don't ever learn." Jack wasn't listening, his gaze glued onto the familiar substance that ate away at Anti. Dark had entered the room again, intensely following along the trail of the goo. "Guess our time's up." Anti sighed deeply. Reaching towards Jack, he grinned watching his attempts at avoiding his clasp. Dark rested his hand against Jack's shoulder, feeling the sudden tension against his cool palms. "Darling, this is for your own good." Jack watched in horror as Anti gripped him tightly, the liquid darting along his trembling leg. "GET OFF OF M-" A firm grasp fell against his mouth. Anti giggled in delight, devouring the terror that fell on his prisoner. Anti began to allow himself to seep into Jack, the puddle of black consuming his body.

"Wait." Annoyed, Anti turned facing a disturbed Dark. He pointed slowly towards Mark. He limp body rested against the wooden pole. Jack watched in horror as Anti aimed himself towards the helpless man. Unaware of the creeping smoke against his own fragile frame, Dark pushed himself forcefully into the distracted man. Jack's gaze didn't leave Mark's. A small groan left his mouth. Mark was waking up. Anguish filled Jack, Mark would wake up to being engulfed by his double, the sick liquid that would force his friend to swallow. Anti would be in Mark.

Jack encased himself in the darkness, unable to watch his friend being taken over by Anti. Jack waited, reluctant to hear the sudden cry. Instead, only silence followed. Allowing his eyes to flutter open, he watched in fright. Mark had woken up, meeting Jack's gaze. His eyes glistened, with the sickening lime, drowning the familiar brown. A sharp grin teased against the side of his mouth. His eyes moved like daggers, piercing against Jack's shielded eyes. Jack watched suddenly filled with despair. Mark was holding a knife tightly in his trembling hands.

 _Now Jack, it's no fun to just let us have all the fun. Why not do it yourself?_

Jack gagged at the voice that filled his aching head, unaware of Dark's intentions, he only gazed helplessly at the man before him. A sudden cry exited his mouth, a whimper left Jack's own. The blade moved swiftly, sinking into his fresh skin. The small trail rushed down his quaking arm. Jack watched in anger and fear as the crimson began to follow down towards his fingertips, before dripping slowly onto the cement. Mark released his grasp upon the handle. The knife stood still, plunged into his flesh. The sudden reaction left Jack, an unappealing noise rising from his throat, following the splash of the contents that spread along the floor. Jack eyed the revolting sight, repeating his reaction, only increasing the amount that grew onto the ground. He could hear Mark's soft chuckles, imagining the glowing green that glistened in the dark. Jack lurched forward, unable to hold his own weight. Lying in the contents he had just spilled, released another burst. The unpleasant scent filled his irritated senses, Jack could feel himself slowly fade away.

 _Aw, Jack. Look at yourself, you've made a mess._

Jack couldn't bare anything that happened, he only stared apathetically at the ground. The chunky, green liquid that grew around his throbbing head. He could feel his insides rising again, struggling to keep them down, the small trail trickled down his face. Froth began to form, Jack struggled to keep his mind awake. The noise around him became inaudible, he could no longer understand any of the words that exited the man's mouth.

 _Oh Jack, I'll see you soon._

Jack no longer fought to stay awake. He didn't embrace the darkness that followed, but he accepted it.

Mark rubbed his head, irritated by the small throbs that banged against his wandering mind. His gaze met the wound that glared angrily at his softened expression. "Just a scratch." He brushed his fingertips along it gently, wincing at the small pain that followed from his fragile movement. His head moved up slightly, falling onto the opposite side of the room. His heart sank. Jack's eyes shone a deep, blood red, his skin darkened into a soft grey. Exposed parts of his body only presented the similar gashes on Mark's own skin. In his hand he gripped a shard. Fixing his gaze upon it, Mark fell silent. It gleamed gently, reflecting onto Mark's own damaged structure. The glint in his eyes deepened as he watched Mark's realization. "I grabbed it from one of the windows." Mark closed his eyes, anger filling every inch of his body. "You motherfuck-"

"Ah, ah. One more peep, and I'll hurt your poor Jack." Mark glared towards him, Jack's safety was all he cared about. Especially in the hands of Dark. His eyes wandered along Jack's side, following along the chains of his shackles. Mark gazed at his own, which mirrored the chains that withheld Jack. Mark was unaware of the demon lurking in the shadows of his own mind. The impatience was eating away at Anti. Still, he held his position. "I told you I'd bring a _friend_." Jack's mouth slightly opened, revealing the white, sharp edges that dug into his tender lips. "Fuck you."

"I warned you." Mark watched in terror, as the shard enveloped itself into Jack's skin. He didn't react, Dark was in control. "Y'know, moments ago. You were doing the same thing. Poor Jack couldn't stand it, he made a mess all over the floor." Mark withheld his outburst, knowing that Dark would deepen the gash if he cried out. "Look Mark, I'm not a _bad_ guy. I just have rules that if you follow, nothing will happen. Although, if you refuse," Mark twinged as he eyed the shard moving deeper into Jack's trembling leg, surrounded by the pool of red. "This happens."

"Stop. Please, stop." Mark struggled to erase the terror that filled his voice. "Do it to me, just not to him. Leave him alone, please." Mark staggered forward, reaching as far as he could against the tightening shackles. "I don't think so." Helplessness overcame him, Dark had released Jack, the shard pressed into his flesh. It was drowned in crimson. The ear – piercing scream only hurt Mark, tears slid down his reddened face. Anger replaced by guilt. Jack wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Now here he lied, in front of himself, filled with pain, caused by himself.

Jack picked at his leg, desperate to remove the intruding shard. The pain was plastered against his expression. A dry trail of green wrapped around his lip, surrounded by the white teeth that pressed against his flesh. Mark could only watch. It was hopeless. The blood had grown. How many layers Dark had pierced through? He didn't know. Jack hadn't noticed Mark's presence, only focused upon the agony upon himself.

"J-Jack." Through clenched teeth, Mark whimpered his name. Jack was too distraught and wrapped in pain. He clutched gently against his leg, writhing in agony.

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Sorry."

Jack had fallen silent, the trail still glistened brightly as it trickled down his pale leg. The circulation was fading, Mark had to act fast. Or else. "DARK!"

"Present." The sarcasm followed his entertained tone. His appearance only flared Mark's anger. He must've been watching the entire time. Satisfaction was written all over his face, from observing Mark's bitter attempts and reactions. "I give up."

Dark pressed fingers against his ear, a subtle smirk crawling along his face. "Sorry?"

"I surrender."

"Pardon?"

"YOU WIN!" Dark smiled, hearing the echoes of Mark's defeat.

"Just leave him alone." Dark moved closer towards Mark, the intimidation clear on Mark's gaze.

" _Nah_."

Dark removed the shard from Jack's leg. It no longer appeared as a shard of glass, merely a solid object coated in red. The blood continued to run, in which Dark allowed himself to clear his thirst. The enthrallment filling him, as the crimson substance rested against his awaiting taste buds. Picking up one of the torn pieces of fabric that surrounded his peaceful body, Dark forcefully wrapped it around Jack's puncture. Slowly it began to soak into the familiar colour. Mark glared at Dark, watching his playful grin.

"This is goodbye for now, Mark." The substance aimed itself towards the helpless man. Mark wouldn't resist Dark's entrance. At least Jack was safe.

 _For now._


	8. Chapter 8

Mark peered anxiously into the intruding shadows. He didn't trust Dark. Jack was twitching constantly, apparent from the bolts of pain. Even though he was unconscious. The sight petrified the worried man, helpless due to being incarcerated by the rusty shackles. Frustration would wipe over his forlorn gaze, he smashed his knuckles harshly onto the concrete floor. Drops of crimson would fall out of the small indentations present from the blow. Echoes filled the silent room. Mark listened intently to the gradual drops of his blood, as they formed a shallow puddle. The spluttering coughs would follow, as Mark's tolerance began to tumble.

"FUCK!"

The streams of tears fought against his bitter anguish, Mark wouldn't display any signs of weakness. A slight chuckle filled his ringing ears, a familiar presence revealing itself. His lime eyes glimmered brightly, the entertainment fulfilling his boredom. Mark swayed slowly, unable to comprehend the situation. "No, no, no, no…" Bloodshot eyes struck deeply into the surroundings that began to collapse around him. He rocked back and forth, still locking his gaze with the Irish man. The same giggle, consumed him.

"Hey, _Markimoo._ " Through his blurred vision, he could still spy on him. Obviously, Anti wouldn't show himself, he wasn't as proud as Dark was. The mocking nickname lingered in his mind, Jack had used that very same nickname almost as if it were Mark's real name.

His trembling hands were locked, cupping his muscular build, legs pressed tightly against his vibrating chest. His appearance mirroring a child hiding from a monster. The grip he held firmed up slowly, traces of prickling goosebumps forming along his flesh. Mark had almost snapped, the remaining traces of his sanity were like a speck from a dandelion. His eyes were shut tightly, ignoring the protruding voice. Mockery was present in his eager tone.  
Aware from the small groan, Dark too, made his appearance. Mark gripped his head between his shaking hands, digging in his blunt nails deeply through his scalp. "Go away. Get out. Leave me alone. Please." The bitter cries from Mark only filled the two. Devouring at his fear. A small wave of relief washed over Mark. The realization of Jack being free had reached him.

"Oho, on the contrary Mark, Jack won't ever be safe _again_." Dark's taunting voice wrapped around Mark, slipping through the cracks of his ignorance. Mark recollected his thoughts. He couldn't give away his ideas. The thought of Dark and Anti lurking in the deepest corners of his mind disgusted him. The bitter laughter that followed presenting their utter malice due to Mark's reaction. Mark could now only rely on Jack, no longer free to think of an escape route. There had to be a way. Somehow. The muttering sounds of the duo began to distract Mark, he'd have to get used to it. Although he may have been in the clutches of both men, he was still the one in charge. Mark would overpower them. He had to.

"The almighty Markiplier, come to save the day."

"As well as save his _boyfriend_."

"Noted."

Mark groaned, groggily he slid down the pole. The mockery would only grow, and Mark would have to endure every second of it.

Mark stared silently, entranced by his appearance. Pity wiped across his blatant expression. Jack was coming to. His subtle movements gave away his gradual awakening. A sigh left his pursed lips as the lingering thought began to play throughout his mind like a broken record. Mentally Jack was free, but physically here he lied in the clutches of those jingling shackles.

Brisk gusts would push throughout the splinters of the wooden doors. The cool temperature matching the atmosphere of the current situation both men were stuck in. The small twitching movement from his softened expression furthered with the action of his flaring nostrils. Eyelids began to flutter, revealing the innocent gaze that Mark had grown to love. Jack blinked, reluctant to allow his eyes to open. Seeing the familiar figure, he allowed his resistance to lessen.

"Hey." Mark whispered softly, ignorance still gripped towards the background voices. His eyes darted back and forth apparent to his current state of fear.

"A-are they g-gone?" Jack's voice quavered matching his expression of terror. Mark bit his lip wondering how to respond.

"Yes." An apathetic statement followed silencing the room. In the back of his mind, he could hear the tiny wavers of laughter, reminding him of his lie.

Mark gazed as Jack began to sigh in relief, his expression softened. Calmness washed over him.

"Good." The lingering response stabbed Mark. Jack's voice flowed with easement, contrasting towards Mark's own thoughts. The mockery would start. He didn't know whether he could cope with it. Even if Jack was here.

"You feeling alright?" Jack's question alarmed Mark, distracting him from his state of worry. Rushing for an answer, Mark responded with a confused – "Uh yeah."

Jack gazed at Mark, his expression clearly displaying that Mark had not convinced him. "What about you?" Mark allowed his eyes to falter at the gruesome sight befallen on Jack. The gash was in need of treatment; the tiny shred of fabric was clearly for decoration. "I'm alright, I guess." Mark's eyebrows knotted together, furrowing slightly creating a sympathetic expression. Jack attempted to reassure Mark. Mark would not be moved from the slight twitching that followed Jack due to his discomfort from the pain.

"Mark? It's fine, a little painful but it'll heal. Don't worry 'bout me. 'Kay?" Jack gazed longingly into Mark's disturbed gaze, looking for the tiniest bit of relief from his own reassuring statement. Instead Mark only returned his glare towards the wound.

Ignoring the two men inside his head proved to be a chore. "Jack. You need to get away from here. From m-me." Mark stared silently towards the Irishman, scanning his transformed expression. "Mark, I'm not leaving yo-" Jack was cut short from Mark's desperate outburst.

Jack scampered to the side of his pole, terror wiped across his face; a reaction to the sudden cry. "M-Mark, they're gone now. We can leave t-together." A fake grin was plastered on his pale face, an act to try and regain his friend's hope. "Look Jack, they could come back any minute."

"Or second." Anti's giggle startled Mark, Dark's statement only bringing utter torment. Mark's expression was washed over by fear, Jack had noticed this. "Mark, are you oka-"

"I'm fine." Mark stuttered with numbness. "Jack, we aren't getting anywhere, if you leave, you can get help. Come back for me when you do." Jack stared helplessly at the tightened bands around his worn wrists. Mark sighed, an obstacle was just what he needed.

"Now what are you going to do, Mark?" Dark stood firmly with both arms crossed, whilst Anti leant against the walls of his rotting mind. The snickers escaping both malicious grins, furthering Mark's disturbance. Scraping noises could be heard, as Anti's claws dug against the remnants of his barrier. Little security, preventing them from entering the depths of his mind.

"He's a lost little lamb, Dark." The squelching flesh that echoed against his thought process, increased his intolerance. His slick tongue, wavered in the darkness mirroring his slimy words. Despite his attempts to control his thoughts, Anti and Dark remained to break through. Mark began to fall under one idea. Allowance of possession.

"Now we're talking." A scoff followed, confirming Mark's failure. "The thing is Mark, we don't need _your_ permission, _we_ can do as we like. I've got to thank you though, telling Jack we're gone. He'll never expect _us._ " The threats would only pursue, aimed directly towards Mark. Even through his grasp of control, he knew Dark would always get his way. He couldn't stop him. Dark snickered whilst Anti licked his devious grin, the thought lingered in his mind.

"That's right Mark, I always get _my_ way."

A grumble echoed across the room, breaking Mark's concentration. "Heh, guess I'm a lil hungry." Mark chuckled slightly, Jack was probably yearning for cake or cookies. "I'll take you out when we get outta here." A blush slowly befell onto Jack, Mark was too distracted by the constant yammering that continued in his mind. The thought of inescapability lingering in his tortured mind.

"I'd like that." A small murmur left Jack, his quivering lip showing clear bashfulness. When Dark and Anti appeared in physical form, they would feed Mark and Jack. Little to no food, but enough for their survival. After all, they wanted their punishment to last. Dark would usually toss a small canister, filled with sloppish substance. Forcefully they would be fed, unable to fight against the protruding chunks. Dark and Anti tended to possess passerbys. Unable to withhold their own physical forms without their hosts.

"I'm sick of that green shit they feed us anyways." Jack expressed through a disgusted grimace. Mark laughed softly, an agreement to his friend's reaction. Mark felt at ease. Just him and Jack sitting here, even in utter peril, laughing and sharing playful conversation. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. In this moment, Dark and Anti were erased from the depths of his soul. Jack was all that remained, all that existed.

"Listen Jack, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it Mark?" Jack looked up, a blatant grin pressed against his chipped lip. Mark stared in awe, he looked like an injured puppy. Stumbling against words, Mark pressed on deciding to let his confession slide. Jack pursed his lips together, but continued to converse without further curiousity.

Disturbance grew inside Mark, Dark and Anti hadn't said a word. They were quiet. Too quiet. Mark followed Jack's gaze towards his arm. The familiar green slime was now mixed in surrounded by an aura of black. "You said they were gone!" Jack shouted at Mark, hurt by his lie. "Jack, I-I"

"You're just like them." Mark snapped. Everything became a blur, he was losing control. It seemed to Jack that if Mark truly tried, he would break free from his imprisonment. "M-Mark what's w-wrong?" Jack's voice faltered, attempting to grasp the bits of confidence that presided in his voice. In an instance, the rusted chains broke free. Mark froze, awaiting a response from the ceased mockery. "Well you fuck, got anything to say?" Dark and Anti stood still for a while, their eyes glinting with intriguement.

"Thanks." Mark's expression fell into a state of disarray, staring down at his freed position, realization hit him. Jack scanned his friend, absorbing the fear drenched on his face. Clambering back closer towards the pole, Mark could feel the familiar entity overtaking him. Mark would become a lifeless puppet, a slave to his masters.

Dark and Anti would pull against his strings willing him to do their handiwork. Jack stared in disbelief, cowering at the sight before him. "Astonishing wouldn't you say?" A reluctant chuckle escaping from his trembling lips. Mark knew what he was doing, but he could do nothing about it. "Little Markimoo lied to poor Jackaboy."

"And now Mark's gonna hurt him." The engulfing darkness didn't follow, the familiar imprisonment in his own mind hadn't occurred. Mark was going to witness his own hands being drenched in the blood of his friend. His hope. His sanity. It would break him.

Jack trembled at the shadow drawing nearer to his helpless self. The growing idea of experiencing this torment before continued to pick at his frozen mind. The only difference being – Mark. Incomprehensible to Jack, he gazed in horror as his friend began to move closer towards his damaged figure. Stiff in place, he observed the terror ridden inside Mark's own tear – filled eyes. His delicious chocolate delights piercing down upon Jack's frail body. The slight glowering of mixed crimson and lime appeared in his eyes, confirming the demons that were planted inside him.

Jack couldn't bear what would follow. Closing his eyes, he prayed that it would be over fast. Tugging at the deepest corners of his mind, Jack reluctantly accepted that even Mark knew that was impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long, I haven't actually worked on the story in ages but I wrote a bit of something I guess and I don't want you to wait anymore, I'm so sorry. Stuff's been going on and** idk **but I'll get back on track! I hope this bunch of mumbo jumbo is enjoyable, it's nothing to what** i **owe you guys! Again I'm so sorry, I hope I can make it up to you with my next chapters, I love you all and thank you for being so patient! I'll most likely add some more to this chapter, I'm going to try harder! Thank you again :)**

Perhaps, it just wasn't meant to be…

Strangely, Mark passed by Jack, an aroma of perspiring sweat and tension following his trail, Jack pursed his lips in fear. Jack could distinguish the regret and guilt spread throughout Mark's eyes. Almost as if he were piercing through his soul, he wanted to comfort him with a look of reassurance but the penetrating terror was all that resumed. The rough heaving that left Mark's twitching mouth, only made Jack shiver. Seeing the amount of enragement, he had contained whilst breaking the shackles, only furthered his fear as he could only imagine the actions that Mark would execute on him. Jack could feel his small frame pressed vigorously against the beam behind him. Splinters would dig into his forceful position, the remnants of his shirt drenched in crimson only giving him a small amount of protection from the protruding pieces of wood.

Mark wandered down the corridor, barely illuminated from the flickering LED lights that hung from the chipped remains of the ceiling. The cone frame surrounding the cracked bulbs, emitting faint amounts of light, creating a foreboding shadow of the man's build. His whole figure had been distorted, not physically but Jack could clearly spy the sudden change in his mentality. Jack eyed the crevices that formed throughout his protruding spine, observing his shoulder blades slowly appear from his brisk movements. Jack could imagine how his skin would feel under his firm fingertips, his build clearly displayed the muscular appearance he would gloat about, but Jack could only fixate himself on the idea of Mark having soft, baby skin – matching his personality. Mark had practically nothing on. A small line of fabric travelled against his spine, jagged edges gleamed from the constant shredding that occurred during his moments with the two men. His shorts were ripped in numerous areas, still concealing his _golden doubloons_. Jack avoided staring at the torn remains that hung below his waistline, displaying his firm bottom. Jack sighed in anguish, staring at Mark's backside would change nothing, even if he was flushed from his enticing figure.

Jack gaped in disgust, even during his predicament he was still bent on the idea of having no attraction to men. Especially Mark. His thoughts wandered throughout the corners of his mind, hiding the many fanfictions he had "accidently" come across. He scoffed at his ship name, 'Septiplier' in Jack's opinion he would've named it differently. His internet persona being shipped with Mark's didn't seem special. Names always meant something to him. Laughing at the irony of his comment he gulped at the sudden reappearance of Mark. Gripped tightly in his hand wasn't a weapon, nor a syringe of any kind, no pills and nothing of violent appeal. Jack squirmed at the sight, he would've preferred a weapon.

"Aw Jack, you're cute when you're scared. Maybe, you'll like this though, I mean it isn't that bad. At least it isn't my trusty blade." Anti sighed, Dark could play with Jack all he wanted, but Anti craved to stab that pretty face of his. It would be a sight for sore eyes. Instead, here he witnessed Dark conducting what could only be explained as one of his guilty pleasures. Attaching a leash to a human, and for that matter a man, it just seemed juvenile and impudent to Anti. He spied Dark's vehement look, drawn full of lust one could only presume. "Just hurry up Dark." Dark spun around glaring at his company. "I'll take as much time as I want." Dark responded, aggravated from Anti's defiance. Dark savoured the moments he was allowed to use on his new toy. Obedience and submission was always something Dark loved, and that was exactly what Jack was. "Oh give me a fucking break." Dark gritted his teeth in anger, his intense glare followed along Anti's nonchalant expression. "Listen you little shit, I'm the one in charge here, and if you don't like that, I'll have to change your mind." Scoffing at his statement only infuriated Dark more, but he had control, tolerance even for someone as arrogant as the man beside him.

"There's no point for both of us to be here if all you want to do is fuck that pathetic shithead." Dark wrenched his head back slowly, allowing his adam's apple to glide up before releasing an amused chuckle. "That shithead is you." Anti sharply turned, stunned at Dark's remark. "He is _nothing like me_." Dark raised his thick eyebrow, the colour blending in with the eerie surrounding. Another noticeable black feature adding to the colour scheme. "He's sexier for one thing." Anti gritted his teeth, flaring in frustration. It'd only be a few minutes and now the roles had switched. "Why don't you just fuck him already?" Dark grinned displaying his malice, drawing his entertained expression once again, prodding towards Anti. "I save the best for last." Anti rolled his eyes in disbelief, from the recent episodes of seeing Dark with countless victims.

"I still don't understand why you kill them and then sleep with them." Dark smiled shaking his head, annoyed from the naivety that stood in front of him. "I'd rather have sex with someone who isn't trying to get rid of me, ruins the mood. I told you submissive is the way to go for me." Anti smirked resting his hands behind the cotton that covered his hair, his signature hoodie as Dark would refer to it. "Well Christian Grey, go fuck your Anastasia." Dark gazed at Anti with disappointment. "Of all the references you could've chosen, I'm gravely upset Anti. I expected better." Anti chuckled softly. "Just go." And with that, Dark went.

The leather was tightened against Jack's throbbing neck, his protruding adam's apple creating discomfort as he continually gulped. The sight pleased Dark, causing him to only want more of this Irish man. Jack found himself staring at the indescribable expression strapped across Mark. He had been crying, the trails of dried tears were plainly gleaming on his tensed jaw. His trembling figure opposing towards the control that he could no longer prevent, shook violently making his movements extremely agonizing. His eyes were no longer the enriching chocolate that delved into Jack's own oceanic gaze, but now a dirt brown, stomped on by the trespassers in him. He eyed the constant pulsing that occurred throughout the exposed areas of his body, noticeably the veins, which now popped out displaying his utter affliction. The suffering was plastered against his helpless cries for help, which could only be read in the pupils of his pleading gaze. The vermilion gliding closer ready to envelop the frightened brown. Jack could only stare in horror, as Mark would twitch incessantly in order to oppose his double.

Jack could only listen to the mix of both voices, fighting to be heard, to be the only one that Jack would have to endure. He would snap at any moment, already he began questioning his own life expectancy. Would it really matter? Jack squirmed in fear, the thought of death appealed to him more than Dark and Anti, their devious intentions and Mark. Jack began to ponder, delving into constant questions. Jack came across one question which would answer it all.

The shackles fell against the floor with a clang, Jack was unaware of the actions that occurred whilst he was thinking. He moved his shaken hands towards his wrists, gently caressing them in order to lessen the pain. It flickered like a flame, a never – ending burn that only grew more. There were no marks, or bruises to his surprisement. Only the harsh feeling of a ring of fire surrounding his naked flesh. Perhaps he was growing insane, maybe it was the aftermath of the constant days and nights of Dark and Anti's treachery. "Want me to kiss them better?" Jack startled from the sudden words looked up in dismay, Mark was staring straight at him, his eyes now a pure blood – red. Jack found himself begin to slowly nod, tilting his head in confusion. "That's a good boy." He had forgotten about the collar that was gripped against his burning flesh, he raised his hand slowly up to feel the texture. Coarse, yet soft, this wasn't real leather, but did it really matter? Jack gazed at the man in awe. "Will you do as I say, Sean?" Jack tensed at the use of his real name, unable to release his gaze towards him, Dark took it upon himself to begin his handiwork.

"You just relax, sweetie. I'll do all the work." Jack attempted to grasp onto anything to prevent the man from reaching him. The leash restricted his sudden movement, only entertaining Dark creating mere amusement. "Darling, you're embarrassing yourself." Before Jack could unravel the obstruction preventing him from freedom, he was pinned against the beam by the sudden weight that fell onto him, grunting in pain from the harsh landing on the beam only excited Dark. "You'll do better this time, won't you?" Dark leered towards Jack's plain expression, apathy was ridden over it, a look of hopelessness followed. Jack would accept the deeds that Dark would bring upon him, after all what did it matter? He'd probably be like this for the rest of his life. Dark released his forceful grip upon the small man, eyeing his frail frame and pathetic expression caused more disappointment. This stirred Dark, another side of this man had appeared to him, a mere saddening sight.

Hysteria befell Anti, he had never seen this side of Jack before. He enjoyed it. "Jack, you know you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." Dark murmured softly into Jack's pierced ears. Flushing at the statement, it left Dark in ecstasy. "I love to watch you, _squirm._ " Jack turned in horror, aware of the intention that gleamed in Dark's hungered expression. "I want you, Jack." Jack was frozen in place, unable to lift even his pinky. "But, not like this." Dark withdrew from his previous position, straightening himself into his upright stance. "It's sad seeing you like this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dark eyed Jack, a look of pity yet disgust aimed directly towards the small figure below. In delight, Anti's eye glimmered savouring the moments of Jack's defeat. "You did say you liked your victims to be submissive." Taken aback by Anti's sudden remark, Dark scoffed with vexation. "He's all yours." Dark replied, retreating back to the unknown depths of Mark's internal suffering. Looking behind Anti confirmed of Dark's absence, intent on beginning his fun without any interruptions. Especially from the lustful Dark, after all they were currently sharing one vessel.

"Does it hurt to see your best friend hurt you Jackie?" Replying, Jack swivelled his head to the side bent on ignoring Anti's mockery. Upon seeing this, Anti sighed with disappointment before delivering a sharp blow to the man's side. Although torn, the leather shoes dug into Jack's side causing a familiar sense of pain. Ready to release another angered hit, Anti spiralled backwards reacting to a sudden reflex.

"Come to ruin my fun again?"

"Leave him alone."

"Prince come to rescue his damsel in distress?" Dark fumed, pierced eyes darting towards the prancing leprechaun.

"You're just another sad excuse, like Mark."

"Watch it, Anti. I won't hesitate."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Darkiplier is going to hurt me. Oh no."

"I'm warning you."

"Come on. _I dare you._ "

A quick glance at Jack confirmed his decision, a small distinct movement from his quivering lips mouthing his answer. "Don't." Dark stared into his pleading eyes, a mixture of anger fixated on the actions both he and Anti had inflicted on both men, yet a sense of dread aimed at Dark, a fear of the outcome from these inhuman creatures. The Irish man suddenly flinched as Mark drew nearer, the spiralling questions of the enactment these monsters would participate in. The dark silhouette of his enormous stature towered over Jack, the man only left regretting his actions and awaiting the following consequences. Instead the warmth of pressed flesh felt against his flushed cheeks. Time stopped for a second although it felt like an hour. A reassuring chuckle answered his question, a different expression faced towards the submerging ocean swimming through his innocent eyes. Concealing the inviting pools through covering them with layers of crinkled lines, by the time Jack had reopened his dilated pupils, Mark had disappeared.

A scan of the familiar room no longer satisfied him, a bland warehouse he supposed contained some source of entertainment in movies and TV shows, yet before him was an empty wasteland only filled with the smell of failure and hopelessness. A swift movement led to him staring at his tarnished overalls, one could say the hoodie was intact, others would argue it to be no longer usable. Lashes and unstitching of seams appeared throughout the entirety of his outfit, one tear would unlock Jack's only sense of security. Fumbling his worn fingers, Jack spied Mark's own ripped items of clothing piled under the glow of the flickering, luminescent light. The idea of Mark walking around in public in the state Jack had saw made him slightly smirk. Entertainment did come at a price after all. Tattered jeans surrounded his warm limbs, coated in an array of multiple dark brown strands. Nostalgia began to ride throughout Jack as he attempted to relive the waxing challenge he had recorded for St Patrick's Day. Those were the days. For now, he'd have a moment of artificial tranquillity and he craved to relish in it.

Drawn back to the dreadful reality, Jack continued to analyse his remains. An odd sensation overcame him as he began to image Dark's prior episode. In his perspective, he would've described it as an action a baby would receive to their mother, although in this case Jack shivered at the idea of fitting both characters into his scenario. His lips had gingerly caressed the small shape, gently topping with warm saliva, a sudden nibble against the round, hardened object released a resistant yelp from the frail figure. Captive between his prison the pulsing rushed throughout Dark's own vessel. He was being careful, Jack wondered as to why he was left without pain. The idea stirred him, Dark's playful action perhaps even left him with a sense of arousal. It was unusual of someone who often contributed in intentions of torment and infliction to treat someone with such attention. Jack widened his eyes in horror as he began to introduce the impression that he had adored Dark's present. Astonishment was still present through his disturbed expression as his fellow companion strolled in breaking Jack's deafening silence but he contemplated whether he desired to explore his theory further.

The scratching of a chalkboard left Mark's damaged throat, his signature assuring grin plastered on his suffering face. "Jack, they left me. Dark took Anti away and I woke up without any sign of them. Thank fuck, huh?" Hearing about Dark's departure made Jack solemn if only for a millisecond, aware of his reaction he grasped back towards Mark shaking the thought out of his worn mind. "Fuck Mark, you really took a beating. We'll get it fixed aight, promise ya. If ya wouldn't mind uncuffing me heh." Mark's expression twitched at the sound of Jack's own hoarse voice, both men would head to the nearest establishment offering aid. "I'll take off that silly piece of shit too." Mark clasped his hands gently around Jack's tensed neck, a relieved sensation in reply to the release of the leather collar, a symbol brandishing Jack as owned by Dark. The experience of his terse, tenacious fingers riding against his flinched shoulders, warm body pressed against his own protruding spine, a slight breath by the side of his heated flesh, a soft reward placed on his left cheek, it was now removed all through the minimal action of unfastening a leather collar. Although indecisive, Jack felt himself long for more.

"C'mon buddy, our fans are probably thinking we're yknow hah." Rubbing his wrists tenderly, Mark reached out with a comforting gesture even a simple handshake would've consoled Jack. Although a burning sensation began to ride throughout his shaken limbs, Jack was thankful that at last he was free of his metallic leash. Dark had referred to him as his "bitch" and Jack was now fully aware of how Dark intended to direct that fantasy. "Mark, will they come back?" A sharp sigh fell from Mark's chapped lips before diverting Jack to his injuries instead. "Let's get those fixed then we can talk about them." A reluctant nod was all that Jack could reply with, the uneasiness filled him as he acknowledged that both he and Mark knew of their reappearance. However, with the knowledge of Dark resurfacing Jack concealed his jumbled emotions including one of happiness. Maybe he did want Dark to return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You were planning to stay at that hotel near Bob's right?" Barely audible, Mark's husky tone crept out breaking the silence the two men endured venturing back home. Jack quivered gulping still in shock from the previous events that had occurred. "Y-yeah."

"You could stay with me," A grunt of pain followed before Mark could finish his offer. "I'll call the hotel and cancel the booking." Jack's mind wandered targeted in pursuit to find a nearby hospital, medical centre or a building contained with equipment to ease Mark's agony. Although Mark concealed it, in plain sight both he and Jack knew it was pasted onto his torn facial expression. "Let's find ya some place to rest first." Mark turned absorbing the anguish in the Irish man's penitent gaze, almost a plea to allow himself to nurse this broken man back to health despite his own prominent wounds. For now he pushed aside the search for aid, however the idea of being rescued by Jack wasn't too twisted. His persistence remained determined to patch up his friend, relishing the dream of how he used to idolize this very man whom now was one of his closest friends. Maybe even family.

Ahead of the two the beginning of a silhouette formed, an indication that the sun had begun to rise, the two would be exposed in plain sight, would Dark and Anti commence the hunt? The thought petrified both men, with a minute glance at each other, both acknowledged their tied notion. The search for assistance crossed the men as they came into view of a sterile town. "Do you reckon they'd help us?"

"It's worth a shot."

Entering the artificial suburb, faint bobs came into view from the residencies - dull, silver columns protruding through the lightened clouds, each building mirror the next - arising for the new day in preparation to begin their daily tasks. A creak of a sturdy, wooden door alerted the two, a stumpy man began to exit before coming into face with the two. He was a bank clerk, dressed in ironed, plain blue, complimented by symmetrical, white, crosshatching stripes, his untarnished trousers continuing the tedious pattern. Ebony curls were combed back, still giving off his wavy trait, the glare from his square, metal frame bounced back towards where Mark's own spectacles should've been. A lifeless gaze fell from his forward stare before drifting his blunt, blue eyes observing the intruders. More doors clunked open, reflections of the man in front of them withdrew, a combination of both men and women all presented with the same attire and comatose expression. The man stood there aware of the two's presence, although he resumed in silence. The lack of reaction from the state of the men before him startled both Jack and Mark. Almost in defeat, they removed themselves from the man's path, eyeing his immediate resumption with the others.

"I think we found one of those post – apocalyptic places you see in those sci – fi films. Who'd have thought aye?" Mark nodded pensively, too preoccupied in the attempt of unravelling the unnerving feeling that resided inside. "Surely they'd have a hospital." Beginning to inspect for a nearby centre, Mark's suspicion only increased at the demented scene lying before him. Perhaps in a way it made sense that a town like this existed, its location distant from the common standard of living, fixed in a remote area.

A bland sign pinpointed Jack's detection, a simple, Red Cross symbolising protection seeming to challenge the two's appearance. Entering, Jack was filled with relief in hope to mend his friend and return safely home, contrasting Mark's confliction with the cold atmosphere. Reassurance refilled Jack as he darted towards the reception regardless of his physical condition. Reluctantly, Mark meandered behind Jack examining the state of the building. A conclusion confirmed the grave reality that copied the previous encounter with the inert man. "Excuse me, is anyone here?" Jack's uneven tone echoed throughout the building, he too didn't display his torment but the damage was definite. "How might I help you?" Startled by unfamiliar contact, Jack's gaze befell towards another passive figure. A glimpse from under her bleached, nurse cap was the only indication of her blond locks, firmly tied back assuming to be in a bun, she gave the impression to be in her late 20s. Her bleak expression was fixated on a glaring screen as her sluggish, stiff fingers began to insert presumable information about patients following appointments. This truly was a familiar atmosphere for anyone acquainted to the hospital. "My friend and I, um, we crashed a few miles back." The woman continued pushing keys, in response a bitter reply for names was all that followed. "I'm Jack, and this is Mark." Jack turned to gesture the lady towards his red – haired partner upon discovering that Mark had already been escorted by a trim male, perhaps in his late 30s. "Oh, um never mind then, I'm Jack." She continued with her task acknowledging Jack's reply and indicating for him to wait for his attendant.

Jack began to delve into the idea of being away from the prior events, both he and Mark knew of their return, but for now Jack simply craved to enjoy his moments of peace. Although, the thought of encountering Dark…

 _His menacing but comforting gaze, alluring voice, at times gentle strokes, maybe even…_

Before he could comprehend the fantasy, his imagination had been interrupted by a monotone voice pronouncing his name. Lifting himself off the metallic, stool his attendant began to move off expecting his patient to follow alongside, almost like a game of 'Follow the leader'. He was another slim male, however in his late 40s, strange to see grey pigments one would say. The change of environment still hadn't connected with Jack; almost hypnotically he began to make his way up the flight of stairs. Typical steel bars curved around attached to the polished, wooden steps below, he eyed the elevators aside the reception desk approving the idea that his preference was the winding staircase irrespective of his current circumstance.

They made their way down an insipid corridor. It was decorated with blinding, LED lights plastered onto the ceiling, a common attribute for any hospital followed the alignment of numerous, grey doors labelled with numbers, on this floor it began commencing from '200'. The man had stopped in front of one of the ordinary doors, the number '207' pasted in shades of white stood above the two. Effortlessly, he pushed against the door, a swift opening resulting with no noise. To Jack's dismay Mark wasn't waiting for him in the room, possibly he was on the same floor? "Um, can I see my friend?"

"It'd be better if you got some rest, sir." Once again the droning voice ceased Jack from any further enquiries. Rest did sound pleasant. "We'll attend to you soon." With that, the attendant departed the curious Irish man. Jack clambered into the nearest bed, already set out in comparison to the other 3 beds in the room. Maybe it was a coincidence and another patient was meant to be admitted here? Nevertheless, Jack left his thoughts for now, firmly requiring his deserving nap. Habitually, he reached for his bare feet, recognising his tattered shoes were still at the warehouse. Exhausted, he crawled into the mundane sheets, before placing himself down on the featureless mattress, held up by a rigid, metallic frame. Not exactly his idea of comfort, but it was better than nothing. With fatigued movements, Jack began to dive away into his rare periods of tranquillity. In no time at all, Jack was out cold.

Mark's mind roamed focused on finding Jack, disguised in a common medical employee's outfit, he paced throughout the corridor, inspecting his current whereabouts. This wasn't good. He had to find Jack, fast. Now. Blending in with follow personnel was a struggle for Mark, his wounds and gashes outlined through the garment contrasted everyone's spotless presentation. He could risk his current portrayal when he found Jack's location, peering against a sign Mark answered with a sigh; 'Level 9', at this rate Mark would be caught for sure. His assailant was locked away in the closet, although Mark hadn't completely knocked him out due to his physical restrictions. Soon they'd find him, and then what? Time was ticking away; Mark's suspicion had triggered the attack, would they assault Jack? Too many questions. Not enough time.

The receptionist had typed away whilst they both stood there, confidential information, admittances; Mark hesitantly agreed that was the fastest way to trace Jack. A muffled cry startled the passer-by's, Mark had been found. Distracted by the attacked man, Mark sprinted towards the elevator whilst a crowd began huddling around the closet. Fumbling around Mark was ridden with impatience, his time was limited and Jack's safety was unknown. The doors slid open, Mark darted towards the desk, the same receptionist glanced towards him unaware of his sudden approach. In an instant Mark was clattering against the keys frantically searching for Jack's information. "Imogen. No. Isaac. No. Isla. No. Jacinta. No. C'mon. Aha!" Jack's name peered back at him, the information contained revealed his address, birthday, aliases, family and his real name. Mark targeted his room number bent on retrieving him before questioning the information before him.

Dashing up the spiral staircase, Mark eyed a figure planted in front of one door. Without indecision Mark disposed of the bodyguard, unable to hide him properly due to the little amount of time they had left. He grabbed the knob twisting in an attempt to open, however to his realisation it had been locked. Locked from the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was his typical stance. Arms crossed, left hand cradled gently. Right hand dangled aimlessly. Tilted head. Weight supported by the faded, wooden structure. His right leg pressed against the surface, bent towards the tranquil patient. A single, raised eyebrow awaiting the next move. Not exactly opponent material. Taking aback by a sudden knock, he snarled in irritation. It was a habit of his to be careless. Although being caught off guard by the slumbering familiarity, wasn't as unexpected as one would've thought.

A creak of the bed startled his live-action film. The outsider's disturbance was extremely undesirable. A single answer alerted him; a token groan. For sure the outsider now had confirmation of Jack's whereabouts. Frustration glazed across his face. Why couldn't he have a few more minutes? It was now or never.

He hovered over the silent man gazing into his calm expression almost like that of a child's, being nurtured by its adoring mother. Warmth had been delivered as shown from the appearance he gave off whilst resting in a common, foetal position. He leaned in closer, careful not to touch his defenceless prey. Steadily he revealed his hidden pearl, daggers in eager to devour. Although ravenous, he had another task at hand, a rather important one. His white weapons were soon concealed by an obscure substance; his cavern covered crafting an endless night. Instead of residing inside his agape entrance, like a waterfall it rushed out - however as it slowly unwound itself it exposed a lack of a smooth delivery due to not being an entirely liquefied matter - aimed at the soft coils of air leaving the sleeping male. The black goo resisted allowing chunks to fall upon its new habitation, intentionally creating a perfect and uninterrupted transfer. Dripping onto the chapped lips, it slid inside him, forcing Jack's lips to part in order to enter whilst the intruder closed his own mouth. Each drop followed, leaving neither hint nor clue behind for another to discover. An involuntary gulp proceeded to ensure a completed deposit. Jack remained composed, oblivious to the events that had occurred. A subtle grin grew along his face as he concluded his project.

"Bye Jack. I'll see you soon, I can promise that."

Almost as if morphing, he melted into his usual gooey form. A bleak, emptiness blending in with the shadows slithering against the floorboards, a fading path trailing behind of leaking oil. It dissolved through the cracks of the tainted ground unaware that an abrupt entrance had caught the faint, glimpse of the spine-chilling sight beginning its escape. A tremble stopped him as he fixed his vision towards the clear surface, all traces out of sight, yet not out of mind. Mark recovered himself, however traumatised in order to protect his comrade. Still, Jack continued his slumber, serene displaying no signs of a sudden attack or beating. A sigh of relief left Mark, for now he rested on the idea of Jack being intact and safe. Not one indication drew him to even question the idea of the contaminant that now inhabited his companion.

Unfortunately Mark couldn't stop and celebrate in that moment as his crime would soon be traced back to him risking the safety of both men once again. Without hesitation Mark drew himself towards Jack, although in a hurry he still considered his wellbeing which resulted in a light pat on his damaged cheek instead of a brute slap. Such was Mark's consideration. No response. In desperation Mark gingerly swept Jack from the bed, although damaged Mark cradled Jack in his trembling grasp before moving off towards the glared window. Avoiding the sun's glare towards Jack's passive expression, Mark leant in close to the metallic frame carefully unfastening the latch. Alerted by the sound of rising footsteps drawing near, Mark leapt out struggling to hold the frail Irish man. He began to sweat profusely, still perched upon the small frame, handling Jack was certainly a challenge, and now the following crowd delivered additional pressure towards the injured rescuer. Scanning the layout of the scene before him, Mark hurried to consider a plan of escape. His time was running out, the incessant pounding on the door confirming the essential immediate exit. They were located in the second floor, maybe a jump would've sufficed? Perhaps, the railings towards the right-hand side of the building, despite Jack's weight compromising his leap. As the hinge broke off, Mark instantly reacted pushing himself and Jack off of the window's ledge. He clasped Jack closer towards his beating chest, determined to keep him safe. If anything happened…

 _Crunch._

Mark writhed in agony still clutching Jack between his quivering hold, gritted teeth withheld his increase of rapid tears, a normal reaction to such an extreme injury. He couldn't stop now. He had to flee. Reoccurring scenarios played throughout his head avoiding the result of his rushed decision. Mark tossed the thoughts aside fixed upon Jack's indolent appearance, although comforting the silence would've driven anyone insane. Incapacitated, Mark relinquished. He needed Jack. His disfigured leg had already begun to swell; absconding was out of the question. Mark hesitated before shaking Jack's limp body in an attempt to awaken him. A minor twinge was all Mark needed as a sign to cease his activity. A familiar cerulean followed his relieved stare, in answer the sky opened up astonished to the sight before him.

"Hey Jack."

"Fuck Merk. What'd yer do this time?!" The simple accent in his voice was all Mark needed to feel secure.

"No time to explain, we've got to leave. Now." Mark shook, unable to enhance the importance on his word. Leaping up, Jack grabbed Mark's hand and began to dash. "Wait Jack," With a fatigued response Mark's pain left his suppression through a shuddering moan. Only then did Jack realise the extent that Mark had taken for both of them. Still uncertain of the reason behind Mark's actions, Jack supported Mark's tremoring figure careful of each step he'd take in order to keep Mark at ease.

For sure the spectators would've figured out Mark's plan and at this pace both men would never leave. "Jack, leave me. I'm holding you down. Please save yourself." Realisation had hit Mark, and as long as Jack was unattainable he could live with the idea of being captive once again.

"No Mark, we can make it. C'mon you're stronger than this." Jack gripped Mark tightly, allowing his weight to be shifted completely onto his own feeble stature. The desolate wasteland was all that lied before them, soon to be trampled by charging fore comers. Complete exposure was their enemy and with Mark's state they had to hide in some way. Through a forced façade, Mark ran with Jack despite crash of pain that attempted to overtake him. His expression was unfathomable and Jack was caught in utter guilt. He was fixated on the idea of how Mark wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for him. He should've listened to Mark's request. Mark's warning. The desperation to keep the man he loved safe. Yet, here he was viewing his friend almost like a broken record emitting an indistinguishable expression of complete torture. Hadn't they been through enough?

Almost as if Jack had cast a spell, a forest had grown visibly, conjured up or summoned in their essential time of need. It was a chance he was willing to take. Eyeing Mark's incapability to pursue Jack, the only option was clear as Jack hurriedly scooped him up. Ignoring his own strain, Mark's weight held down Jack but created a faster evasion for the two. As they merged away into the grassy unknown, the footsteps receded.

Reaching an area Jack thought was safe from their attackers, he gently placed down Mark before inspecting his mutilated limb. "Oh Mark." Fear and despair befell upon Jack's profile, the damage was clear and both men assumed the worst. "C'mon we'll find somewhere to rest and I'll see if there's anything around that'll help."

"I think we'll just stay here for a bit, you look like me when I played Vanish, which I _did_ finish." A comforting chuckle left the two, Jack placed himself beside Mark. "Will we ever go back to our normal lives after this man?" Doubt was clear in Jack's tone leaving Mark in his own concerns. "Maybe we won't, maybe we will. All I know is if we do, I'm just glad you were by my side." Jack found himself flushed. Mark's subtle hint of affection was discarded as he simply assumed it as a gesture of sympathy. Answering Mark, a short and sweet embrace followed, platonic to Jack although significant to Mark. The two continued to hold each other in one of their longest periods of solitude.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So what are we gonna do about yer leg?" His cerulean gaze had spied down upon the burly man's sacrifice once again. Guilt rushed in as he grew aware from the lack of assistance he could offer towards his agonized friend. Mark's own eyes inadvertently darted resulting with a cringe at the gruesome sight that lied before the two. "Maybe a bandaid?" The pain was present in his distressed tone despite his attempt to create a façade with humour. Jack sighed empathetically, a hint of frustration was subtle. "Mark, you didn't have to do that,"

"Jack it was my decision and you know I'm careless." Although taken aback, Mark was determined to cease Jack's dismay. He eyed his profile scanning the scrutinized gaze. His only desire was to see that gleaming smile and hear that childish giggle. How his own hot, chocolate melted, exploring those familiar, damaged pools, reminding him of the first thing he had fallen for. His eyes captivated him, the one thing that would never change. His skin would wrinkle, hair would fall, bones would weaken but his eyes would always be that luscious, ocean. The only water on Earth he would ever consider perfection. Mark loomed over Jack, remaining in his trance unaware of his involuntary action. Those waters swirled astonished by the sudden movement, yet the chocolate delved deeper.

An abrupt chill ran through them both. Mark crashed into the ground gripping his shattered limitation while Jack was stunned questioning Mark's motives. With gritted teeth he forced himself into the surface, dirt plastering itself with the aid of his salty reaction. He'd forgotten the feeling of crying. Wasn't it meant to be relieving or emotional? Tears of water singed a trail down his heated cheeks contributing to the present pain that currently ran throughout his trembling vessel.

"Pitiful."

Jack twitched remaining stationary however aware of the intruder while Mark continued pining. The familiar noise thrilled him, yet an envious gaze shot towards the disfigured limb. How he would've loved to be the cause behind it. The malice consumed him, adrenaline reinforcing his fatal intention. He ambled towards the defenceless target, injured and hopeless. No chance of escape. The glint of the blade reflected into Jack's vision, realisation hitting him as he witnessed the lethal utensil clutched in the assailant's right hand producing sharp, pale knuckles. Time stood still as Jack impulsively dashed towards the attacker, his only goal to protect his endangered companion. The intruder dressed with a smug grin, shot an enthralled gaze as he endured the delivered blow from Jack's panicked reaction. Jack spied his impact not upon his foe but on himself. His clenched fists wouldn't part. His entire being quaked. Dizziness befell his clouded thoughts. The trees barricaded him. A circular prison. Nausea overcame him as he dissolved into his surroundings. The familiar burning sensation erupted as he staggered to soften his fall. In his peripheral vision he spied his recovered veins corrupted by the slithering oil instigating its domination over the frail man. Lethargy and languidness was all he could feel causing the detatchment from reality as his ears filled with the echo of that _seductive_ tone. Drained entirely of his energy he was left as the lone audience member of his performance. _That baritone voice_. It couldn't be. He fought against his drooping eyelids, bent on seeing that Mark would be unharmed, but to no avail. As the vast land of crowded trees shut in, the blackness began to envelop his vision.

"You're _mine_ now."

He stared longingly at the limp body satisfying his ravenous cravings. The sight enticed him as his mind began to wander recreating scenarios that would some come into play. The blood would overtake him and he'd be back in the voracious man's grasp obtaining his succulent meal. This time _he_ wouldn't intrude. Mark's presence had been absent in the thirsty captor's mind as he dived into his loathing towards his ex – counterpart. _Anti._

Dark raised himself keeping his composure, deliberately protruding his blades as an indication to avoid. His shoulders stooped down as he allowed an exhale to disrupt the silence that had filled the still environment. Obtaining this form hadn't been a slice of cake. If anything it was like trying to transport a piece of bread across a typical kitchen. Yet, his experimentation had been a success although not sufficient enough for his _needs._ For now he'd remain in his artificial construction soon to replace _that._ He glared at the rubber coating beginning his analysis of the chosen material that cocooned his amorphous existence. Mark and Jack's escape, although undesired, allowed himself time to craft a seemingly identical figure based off of the afflicted man who resided beside Dark. Lacking the physique of a solid entity had caused inefficiency to his project which increased Dark's irritation, thus, making him extremely dangerous. The ingredients he needed now lay before him once again he'd have them in his clutches. However this time, he'd ensure their inevitable fate, determined to push aside his hesitation concerning his precious leprechaun. Mark's affection must've affected his own mentality; this was the one thing Dark was not prepared for. The idea of Jack being a weakness for Dark frightened the confident demon. The thought was preposterous, and so Dark continued, eliminating the possibility of interruption from an insignificant Irish male.

With a clenched fist Dark continued his initiation. His target already injured served as an advantage for his anticipated action. Mark clutched his leg too preoccupied to notice the indentation digging into his crimson, coated hands increasing the amount of agony he tried to withstand. Dark observed silently eyeing the slanted position of his right, broken limb. The idea of pushing against the visible bone excited Dark, the cries that Mark would deliver would've been heavenly. Mark's calf had cracked open, displaying his snapped tibia. His leg dangled simply held by the attached chunk of skin that Dark craved to slice. Maybe he'd inflict a mirrored injury upon his left limb, all chance of movement destroyed. This was too easy. Dark regained himself aware of the patience he needed. He'd have to bandage it in order to transport both men back to his lair. He could awaken Jack however the peaceful expression emitting from the Irish man's slumber soothed him. Dark's tolerance lowered as Mark continued his incessant bawling.

"He's so fucking pathetic." Sauntering over towards the trampled fire, Dark placed his palm over Mark. He pressed bitterly against the jaw ceasing the noise however the fluid continued. "God, why do I have to associate myself with _you_." Dark snarled in disgust, the sight of his reflection executing this childish act, it was appalling. A sharp twinge coursed through Dark's covering. Mark remained in agony but his retaliation had pursued. As his canines dug in the unusual taste of plastic filled his tastebuds, yet he continued despite the revolting result. Dark lashed out in a way Mark had never seen before, swiping the refined blade upon Mark's skin accentuated the current burns that befell his profile. Blood spun wildly in his furious glare as he aimed his tool towards Mark's chest. A single plunge and then silence would follow. Instead Dark grinned deviously inclined to direct his weapon through the opened wound.

"Don't _fuck_ with me Mark."

As Mark's chestnut circles trembled in realisation of Dark's intention the blade had drilled through the bone marrow, forcing its way through supported by Dark's build. The blood – curdling scream exploded from Mark as he attempted to disconnect himself from his body. Writhing in pain like a mere worm pleased Dark, he stared absorbed in his entertainment, nevertheless, he'd execute his project even with a few minor interruptions like this. Fun never hurt. Twisting the sharpened blade shattered the decimated calcification. Mark's pupils dilated as his ear-piercing screeches became inaudible. He could feel the fresh stream of gore that rushed down into the stained blades of grass. The wavering had ceased erasing all signs of peace or tranquillity. Jack and Mark's embrace may as well have been a dream. A sickly smirk crept along Dark's face as he continued completely casing his bloodied weapon into the remnants of the broken bone. Deciding to leave it in place, Dark removed his grip gazing at his hands covered with the thickened, liquid layer beginning to solidify. A small chuckle was all he delivered as Mark's sobs grew fainter. The familiar cries filled him with ecstasy as he relived the moments of torture he would soon enact upon Mark once again. The amount of blood loss would soon result in Mark's forceful slumber and then Dark could finally start his project. For he knew replacing Mark would be easy.

Languidly, he swiped his bloodied hand along the ripped hem of his body – hugging, charcoal t-shirt. The body resembled a somewhat, similar appearance to Mark's own stature however lacking the distinct features a normal human would withhold. Such, was the disadvantage of his formless existence. A pleasant sigh left him as he allowed his hunched shoulders dangle beside him Spying Mark he observed his behaviour, like a leech reacting to salt, Mark flailed in torment, his wild movement gradually dying before completely ceasing. Dark watched with eagerness as Mark's stationary body toppled onto the stained grass, a sharp thud signifying the silence of the forest's disruption. Remaining here in this once peaceful utopia now a corrupted, criminal scene seemed pointless, yet Dark decided to plant himself between the two immobile bodies coldly staring at his stage. His performance had ended and the curtains had rolled out enclosing the behind the scenes. The act no one ever saw. Now his objective would be to clean up, leaving no trace of evidence whatsoever.

He rubbed the absent area of plastic that Mark had ripped off. Irritation ran throughout him as he remembered the hours he had spent constructing his artificial casing. To execute tasks with efficiency, the idea of wasting precious energy on possession of civilians had occurred. Through manufacturing a single shell to reside in had created fewer distractions for Dark and his work. Faint pants echoed beside him, the gradual lessening of breath as they become victims to the sweet song of death. He eyed them aware of them fading, pressing the plastic against the stained blades Dark allowed an entrance of the familiar substance into Mark's lifeless body. A subtle grunt followed. Against every fibre being in his body, Dark grew aggravated. He had to keep these mortals alive despite his desire to dismember their pathetic embodiment withholding their existence.

"Come."

Dark's substance coursed throughout both figures, blatant gazes plastered with darkened eyes drawn towards Dark's own stature as their bodies withdrew from the blood – stained ground. Mark's body toppled. That bloody limb. The familiar image of Jack's previous possession played throughout his mind as he compared that sight to his present image. "Heh, if only you could see yourselves right now." A single command was all it took for their demise, a single word. Dark relished in the fantasy of the slow, unendurable punishment that he would enact upon the two, their expressions indulging Dark's cravings. Their cries of terror would be the cherry on top. Yet, here he observed them, another puppet collection for him to play with. A quick decision resulted in his sudden movement towards the human highlighter, brute force applied directly to the chest as the substance exited his feeble body. "I don't need you." The burning sensation absorbed itself within Dark. Watching a relieved sigh escape his pressed lips, Jack fell backwards with a soft thud blending with the grass below.

Gripping Mark's stationed figure, Dark shoved him upon his hunched shoulder. "Fucking hell." Moving off, Dark glared at his duplicate filled with the unquenched desire to rip his pretty face off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HECK I KNOW ITS BEEN YEARS IM SO SORRY, IM BACK AND I PROMISE ILL UPDATE FROM NOW ON, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT IM SO SORRY IDK WHAT TO DO AHHHH, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS :P**

 **Chapter 14**

"Get out of my head, Anti." Once again Dark's serene atmosphere had been interrupted and this time he wasn't in the mood for anyone. Especially the trickster. A mocking siren echoed throughout his ears signifying his approach, Dark merely continued his path intent on avoiding any deviations from his plan.

"Awwwww, c'mon Dark, I couldn't help myself. You just left trash on the ground and I cleaned it up. Aren't I a good soul?"

"You'd be better _dead_."

"Don't be like that Dark, if it weren't for me Jackaboy wouldn't be here, and we know you'd hate that." Anti snickered presenting a devious smirk towards the seething figure.

"Watch it, Anti. I won't hesitate again."

"You and I both know you can't kill me, and I can't kill you. We're let's say 'immortal' after all."

"That won't stop me from breaking each and every fibre of your body."

Anti chuckled softly continuing his own airbourne journey. "Dark, Dark you're too emotional. Lighten up and have some fun for once. Life's a game after all. We're all just pieces on a board we call this bitch of an Earth."

"Shove you and your metaphors up my ass. I'm busy."

"Gladly."

Dark groaned aware of his inability to escape the demonic leprechaun, for now, he would have to tolerate his existence but soon he'd have the last laugh.

"Demonic leprechaun? Wow Dark, I expected better insults."

A heavy sigh was the only response Dark delivered. He had forgotten about Anti's irritating 'gift' of telepathy. Anti giggled, answering Dark's realisation.

"What do you want?"

"Company, nothing much."

Dark muttered clearly agitated by Anti's carefree attitude. A hint of sass was also prevalent. Fixing his eyes upon the heavy entity upon his shoulder, Dark displayed his disgust. Once again he fathomed his relation towards this excuse of a man. How could anyone tolerate his existence? His nature, his attitude, the complexities of his life, didn't people have better things to do?

"People waste their lives. Demons take them and use it wisely."

"Since when did you become a pawn of the Devil?"

"I am the Devil."

Dark scoffed. For a minor being, he sure did spout some bold words. "I'd watch that tongue of yours."

Anti's eyes glinted maliciously before revealing his tongue, slinking out of the depths of his core.

Dark repositioned the stationary object upon his frame in an attempt to regain some sort of comfort. He huffed aware of his futile actions.

"I could give you a hand?" Anti snickered as he spied Dark fumbling with the motionless shell.

"I'm fine."

Anti shrugged as a reply and delved into his thoughts of knowing Dark's true feelings.

"Eventually, _he_ ," Anti gestured towards himself, "is going to wake up."

"Not my problem."

"It will be when he disrupts the process."

Suddenly taken aback, Dark mouthed what would've been a shocked 'how did you...' but instead was interrupted by the demon's index finger tapping on his forehead.

"Keep him away then."

"He'll go after Mark, you know he will."

"He won't find him. He won't exist anymore."

Anti laughed. His usual maniacal song. "He'd kill you then. Nothing stops him, trust me I know. He's a persistent shit."

"I'll stop him. I _always_ win."

"Do you now?"

Dark's eyes glued on to the hovering being beside him. He could break him if he wanted to, but he too could break Dark. Such was the curse of being a demon.

"How about we play one more game?"

"Game?"

"Yes! I absolutely adore those. They make life fun."

"What did you have in mind?"

Anti smirked drenched in his fantasies. " _Murder with Dark_."

"Is that meant to be a play on of 'Murder in the Dark'? If so, that was terrible. Utterly, horrifying."

"I worked on it for so long! You will appreciate it."

"I'm guessing the game is self - explanatory?"

"As the title suggests."

"I'll pass."

Anti frowned, rejection wasn't something he was used to, if he wanted something then he'd get it. Then again, people gave it to him because he made them, however, he couldn't make Dark, he was equally as powerful if anything possibly more? Anti tossed the thought away residing by Dark's side as he wandered towards what Anti could only assume was the familiar warehouse. A sudden lurking desire struck him. Anger was his enemy. No one said no to his games.

"No, No, NO! YOU KNOW WHAT DARK, I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU COMING IN ALL SUAVE AND ACTING LIKE SOME STUCK UP BASTARD, I'M SICK OF IT! I TRIED TO BE NICE, BUT YOU'VE PUSHED ME YOU, YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY!"

Dark ceased his walk, turning towards the frantic child. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

His protruding fangs glistened as his expression snapped displaying his signature psychotic grin. "I'm going to teach you a _lesson_."

Tilting his head backwards, Dark allowed his neck to release the torment that Mark had delivered to him. "Can you not wait until I'm fucking done?"

"Nope!" As he began to intervene, Dark noticed the blurred movement and a sharp sting resulting in his wince of pain.

"Who's the fucking pathetic one now?"

Scanning the rising creature, Dark pinpointed his clenched fists observing his swelling, white knuckles. Anti wasn't Anti without his trusty weapon.

"I'll rip those gauges out from your FUCKING ears!" Dark's free hand worked its way towards his damp collar, a sign of the consequences of his laborious task. Attempting to straighten it, Dark pulled down upon the white garment fiercely. Composing himself he faced those oil puddles.

"Final warning Anti. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Or what? You're gonna _kiss_ me?"

"I'll rip those pretty lips off."

Anti snickered. His thick brows furrowed delivering a smug expression, Dark hated being mocked. Wielding his metal device, Anti observed its reflection glistening in Dark's own volcanic gaze.

"We'll see who the tough one is now."

Placing his captive on the ground, Dark surveyed the surroundings watching as Mark's insides melted into the swaying tufts of grass. Life. It was so fragile. So weak. Like a child.

"You're going to regret this, Anti."

"I'm not going to regret, _anything_."

Unsheathing his own blade, Dark swiped at Anti. A single squeal was all that followed as Dark retreated aware of missing his target. With his knife now plunged in the trodden mixture, Anti made his move. Dark forced himself to jerk left, eyeing the bloodied blade centimetres from his plastic coating. Anti cackled spotting Dark's stumble.

"When did you become such a _pansy_?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and fight like a man!"

Anti spun in the direction of the voice before being struck down. He hated the ground. Growling, he twisted his body spying Dark's grasp. With a sudden lunge, Anti penetrated Dark's casing, allowing the blade to be submerged into the depths of his shoulder, only the wooden hilt being visible. Dark grunted, he wasn't used to experiencing pain, Anti seemed to be the only one able to inflict it upon him. This blade, it was different. Noticing his weakened movements, Dark stared at Anti. He continued displaying his demonic grin, yet he was calm. Releasing himself from Dark's grasp, he aimed himself towards the exposed handle. Dark aware of his intentions withdrew his knife, slicing Anti's cheek upon removal. An irritated hiss replied to his actions. "You shouldn't have done that~" Forming the familiar green smoke, Dark's eyes widened in realisation of Anti's disappearance. Sighing, he scanned his environment being answered with only the calm choir of nature. Dark swiped against his tarnished gown. He had to be somewhat presentable at least. Returning over to retrieve his awaiting puppet, Dark tightened his grip upon his utensil. Anti should've been the last of his worries and now, now Anti was his only priority. He stared blankly at the empty patch, stained with his own irises.

Anti had taken Mark.

Dark's index finger and thumb rested against the crooked bridge of his nose, another souvenir from his recent disruption. Pinching harshly, he applied pressure creasing it further attempting to release the stampeding rage that coursed throughout his body. _That fucker. Who does he think he is?_ White knuckles appeared as Dark's hold grew stronger, his palm completely engulfing the metal handle of his dagger. Approaching a lone tree, he scratched the bark furiously enraged by his pathetic reaction. He could've killed him, he could begin the plan, but instead here he thrashed against a defenceless creation by Mother Nature wasting precious time. _HE WAS MINE! ANTI YOU FUCK COME OUT HERE AND SHOW ME YOUR FUCKING FACE!_ His tantrum continued. The trunk was scattered by an array of demented patterns, seemingly an attempt at writing a foreign phrase. Plunging his favoured tool into the core of the disfigured entity, Dark retreated and let his artificial body drag himself to the stained patch of grass. _You couldn't have gone far. I'll find you. I'll make you **pay**. _

For now, Dark resided in the sunken pit outlined by Mark, he'd have to leave his body if he wanted to find Anti. His amorphous form was faster. Envy struck him as he remembered Anti's teleporting capabilities. _I worked so fucking hard on this, this cage._ Dark sighed heavily. Involuntarily he struck the ground, a lethal hit. The plastic casing snapped. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!_ Ceasing his pointless actions, Dark began his removal. _I'm coming for you Anti. Just you fucking wait._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi yes it's me again :P Sooooooooooo I felt I owed you dudes another chapter seeing as I have disappeared for yknow 9 months, I APOLOGISE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I PROMISE TO LENGTHEN THEM IN THE FUTURE! I hope you enjoy this anyways :D**

 **Chapter 15**

Inquisitively, he tapped the instrument allowing its contents to seep out. Observing the beads leaving the thin metal injector, he giggled hysterically eager to commence his operation. Another fun game. Restraints had been an issue to obtain, but Anti had prevailed, after all he was quite inventive. Instead of shackles, he resorted to the seemingly ancient methodology of ropes. Dark was too pristine. The wooden bench sufficed, the least to say, withholding the damaged man from any chance of movement. Anti eyed the exposed bone. Would he wake up if he were to _play_ with it? No. He'd wait. Mark would arise soon anyways, the fidgeting and grunting proved that. Anti resumed to prepare himself for his game of operation. Lacking the usual metal tray, Anti alternated to a mere wooden cupboard, its flat surface worked decently. An array of tools decorated the bland furniture, an assortment of metallic utensils and cylindrical containers. Liquids of all sorts were present in each one, some near – empty and some full. A small hole, the size of a pin was the only flaw to each bottle. Labels weren't necessary for Anti, he'd experimented enough to recognise which one he desired. Perhaps colour-coding would've been a choice.

Hearing a soft murmur, Anti found himself being devoured by ecstasy, he would've preferred inflicting his _game_ onto Jack, but Mark would serve for now. After all, he'd dissipate in a matter of seconds without the Irish man's body. _That's it Mark. Rise and shine! Be a good boy, won't ya?_ Anti snickered with delight, he'd enjoy this. Very much. Armed with his syringe, he waited.

Mark stirred slowly, regaining the little remains of energy he withheld. Revealing his chocolate eyes, he blinked repeatedly clearing his distorted vision. With his sight almost repaired, Mark meagrely whispered a helpless question. "J-Jack?" Answered with the maniacal laugh, Mark trembled finding himself immobile by the burning chains. Anti knew he was at his breaking point, he knew Jack was watching too. "Just a bit off Markimoo~" Withholding the scorching stream, Mark rested against the splinters. Both he and Anti knew this was his end. "I finally got rid of your fucking other half. Such a pain in my fucking ass. Y'know I tried, I tried so fucking hard to be nice! But no, he's just a stuck up little PRICK!" Mark flinched at the sudden intrusion, the familiar sting of the syringe. "He thought he was the fucking boss of the world, but no, no, no! I'M THE FUCKING KING! THIS IS MY WORLD! I WON'T HAVE YOU OR THAT LITTLE FUCKING SHITHEAD THAT LOCKED ME AWAY STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT! NO, NOOOOO YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER JUST LIKE I HAD TOO! AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY IT!" Anti stared at him with icy daggers, Mark froze unable to respond. "Now. Let's get to business, shall we?" Anti giggled to himself turning towards his layout of _toys_.

"What first?" He mused to himself. "What'll make Jack hurt the most? Hmm. It's funny, Mark. He doesn't even like you in that way. That must hurt more than all the tools in this fucking room. Doesn't it?" Mark grimaced, if Jack were safe he'd remain somewhat sane. "Jackie's gone Mark, didn't you hear? There's a new sheriff in town?"

"Please, just hurry up. Kill me. Just, kill me already." Tears flowed down, he had erupted. Lost control.

"No, no, nooo. That's not how it work's Mark! It's about having fun! If you were dead, I'd get no reaction, and what fun is seeing no one suffer? Hmm?" Mark continued his descent allowing the waterfall to thicken. "See, that's a reaction! That's fun!"

"Do your worst you fucking demon."

Anti chuckled. Looming over Mark he drunk in his fear. Staring into his own trembling pupils he revealed his unknown, black abyss. The sea of darkness. " _That's exactly what I plan to do."_

"Now, where were we?" Anti scanned his options. He would reach for one then withdraw his hand. This continued for what Mark could only assume was 15 minutes. 15 minutes left to his own mind of Anti's capabilities. Every now and then Anti would snicker, notably when Mark imagined Anti's handiwork. He was merely feeding him with more ideas. "Found you!" Anti sprung up cheerfully exhibiting his choice. Mark whimpered, with such a small device you'd think such atrocities wouldn't occur, but Anti, Anti could enact them upon you in seconds. "No, no you fucking stay away from me!" Anti cackled, Mark's fear only deepened his sadistic desires. "That's not part of the game Mark!" Approaching him, Mark wriggled. With that device, surgeons could slice you open in half in a matter of milliseconds. Desperation surged throughout Mark's body, but to no avail. Eyeing the scalpel, Mark could only await his demise. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you! I'm just going to hurt you, _a lot._ "

Anti's craftsmanship commenced signalled by Mark's excruciating screams. Unfathomable noises. "Oh, calm down! It's a fucking scratch! Besides, I haven't gotten to the good part!" The familiar crimson substance coated Anti's delicate fingers as he continued his precise incisions. He'd only just exposed the first 2 layers. Pressing the metallic object, Anti swiftly glided it across Mark's flesh exposing another few layers. The scent of iron filled his thirst. Anti noticed Mark's unresponsive behaviour reminding him to prepare his victim. Another dose should do.

Retrieving his near – empty container, Anti filled his syringe with the murky substance. Humming a tune while heading over to Mark, he tilted his head to expose his neck once again injecting the strange contents into him. "Wakey, wakey! The game's only begun!" Observing Mark's startled expression, Anti giggled softly. "That's the spirit!" Anti gingerly picked up the red utensil. Inserting it into its former wound, Anti opened another layer refreshed by both the smell and Mark's delightful screams of agony. "I think I'll reach your bone with one more slice! That was quick! At least you're not as weak as that pathetic shit." Mark couldn't comprehend Anti nor anything around him, the only thing that occupied his mind was the pain that shot through him. That excruciating pain. It wouldn't go away. Why couldn't he sleep?

"Because I'm not letting you! That'd ruin the fun!" Mark stifled his noises. They would've been incoherent to anyone. "Now, I think I'll choose my next item! Let's see." Aimed towards his disfigured limb, Mark gagged. "Yeah, you're pretty disgusting." Anti snickered, eyeing a lone glass bottle, not intended for his needle. "This might spice things up!" Grabbing the bottle he eagerly awaited Mark's response towards his choice. The label had been obscured inhibiting Mark of discerning its contents. "Sulphuric acid! I actually have no idea where I found this, but it seems pretty effective." Mark gulped aware of Anti's intentions. Science class had demonstrated its consequences on exposed skin, let alone an exposed gash. "Anti, please. Please." Anti deviously grinned responding with a simple, "Nope!".

Mark pulled against the manmade shackles, rope burn was the last of his concerns. This only enticed Anti more, and thus he began to disperse the liquid onto his bloodied flesh. "I think it burns too which means I don't have to use my torch! Two for the price of one. What a bargain, don't you think?" Anti had become a dot to Mark, even if he tried to focus on the demon he would only appear as a blur. Pain had taken over. Pain would be his last friend.

"Screams really are the best songs." Anti giggled before applying more of the substance. Mark only writhed uncontrollably in anguish. The clock was ticking away for him.

"C'mon! Do I really have to give you another dose?" Anti rolled his lone neon eye. "Maybe I'll give you something else, something with a real kick to it!" Mark spluttered. A mixture of spit and blood slid off the table as Mark began to drift off again. "C'mon, c'mon I'm losing playtime!" Anti surveyed his wares. Adrenaline had no use at this point, nor did any stimulants. "Fuck I'm going to have to use…" Sighing with annoyance, Anti unclenched his jaws allowing his green substance to seep into Mark. Wiping his split lip, Anti gazed down at Mark witnessing his resurrection.

"You humans, you're so fucking weak." Anti allowed his pupil to inspect Mark's expression. He was wide awake now, thankfully and pain was clearly plastered on his dumbfounded face. "Now, for the best part!"

"Y-you let m-me go?"

"Don't be stupid! It's _carving_ _time._ "


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mark's eyes darted between Anti and his playset. The snarl and the glint. His fangs a mirror of his handheld weapons sharpened blades, he had been born with daggers. Mark grunted as he struggled to turn his head away from the monstrosities before him. Anti grinned at this discovery begging Mark to question what he had done. "If you can't tell already Markimoo, I've basically _paralysed_ you. I can't work with you _squirming_ and _wriggling_." Anti rotated around the bench fixated upon Mark's proof of fear. "If you make me mad. I'll _squish_ you like a _bug_. _Like the parasite you are._ " Hysterical giggles befell Mark as his eyes trembled. "You'd also better stay awake Mark, you don't want me to _make_ you." Anti gestured towards his selection, his smirk widening along with Mark's growing terror. "I'm going to hate this but I'll have to heal those injuries before I begin. Don't want you dying on me. _Yet._ " A silencing click echoed through the basement. Anti growled infuriated by Mark's recovery but suddenly was exhilarated to work with his new canvas. "Now stay still," Anti giggled holding his knife slightly above Mark's throat. "Oh, yeah! I forgot. _You don't have a choice_." Rising the favoured weapon, Anti surveyed his blank painting, perhaps this would be his masterpiece.

"What to do… what to do…" Anti mused to himself. Disregarding Mark's thoughts of areas he begged Anti not to touch, Anti chuckled. Mark had only made it easier. With a glimmer in his eyes, the reflection of his toy, Anti pinned the tip of the blade on top of Mark's clavicle. His objective was to slice his shirt open, but a little spillage wouldn't hurt. He preferred abstract art anyways. As he dragged the knife down, he tilted his head back, filled with vexation at the sound of the ripping fabric. Mark couldn't scream ridding him of some entertainment, but his expression would suffice for now. Unaware of his aim, Anti continued gliding the weapon down Mark's chest. With Mark paralysed, he was unable to distinguish if he had cut Mark or not. It didn't matter to him. The more pain the better.

Anti withdrew his weapon and peered over his painting. The shirt had been cut open however not cleanly. One could make out a zigzag pattern followed by a diagonal slice, the slice itself began off centre. Too far to the right. The outline of Anti's handiwork was branded on Mark, a crimson indentation, almost a scar, following the same distorted path. Placing the knife's hilt in his mouth, Anti clenched tightly, a single fang covered the handle preventing it from falling. Claws tore the cotton fabric apart. They were almost useless. The sides of the shirt dangled over the bench's edge, Mark's chest now exposed. Retrieving his knife, Anti grinned, beginning to analyse his workspace.

"I wonder Mark, have you ever hallucinated? I mean truly, not that drug inducing shit, I mean the kind that can lead you to _kill._ " Anti dug his blade slightly below Mark's sternum. Despite being paralysed, Mark flinched, enticing Anti. "The mind is such a powerful tool, but it's also a dangerous weapon." Dragging the knife down, Anti licked his lips watching the scarlet liquid begin to rise soon forming an overflowing stream. "I could _fuck_ with your mind Mark, but I'm being nice." The blade had become drenched in the familiar coat. Pulling it out, Anti drew it towards his twisted grin. Allowing his serpent tongue to caress the metallic device, Anti devoured away at Mark's blood. "It's not as bad as Jack's at least." Anti giggled staring at Mark. The only response he received was the trembling pupils.

Anti leaned in closely towards Mark's immobile body. Flesh against flesh, Anti pressed his lips against Mark's. For an instant, Mark rejoiced in the familiar warmth, he forgot the demon inhabiting his friend. This was Jack, and he was kissing Mark. A passionate embrace, completely different to Anti's cold grasp. He imagined his blue irises enclosed by his relaxed eyelids, delved into their affectionate reunion. He desired to ruffle his hair by running his fingers between the soft locks. A flame flickered between them. Bright. Alive. It couldn't be put out.

He melted into Jack's grasp, imprisoned by his captivating kiss, this was all that mattered. Mark and the Irish man. This man he had grown to love. He had studied each detail, each feature when he delivered that carefree smile. The crinkle of his nose. His cerulean gaze. Raised brows. The occasional dimples. The only thing he looked forward to in this cruel reality. Three words was all he needed to say, three words that had keep him up all those nights, three words that would make him or break him. Agony struck him as he considered the consequences, a sudden jab at his heart. What if he left? What if he hated him? What if…?

Eyes flung wide open, spying the weapon digging into his chest. The true source of his pain. The figure emerged over him, tightening his hold upon the wooden handle. Giggles followed as the knife began to slice through his punctured flesh. "You seemed to be _really_ into that kiss, Markimoo. Am I that attractive?" Realisation struck him, mirroring Anti's own actions. "Anti…" Anti smacked his lips before they twisted into his menacing grin. "That's me!" Removing his stained tool, Anti pierced his own index finger, fixated upon the splitting flesh releasing the crimson liquid.

Rotating towards Mark, Anti placed his finger upon his split lip. " _Lick it._ " It was barely a cut, only a small indent allowing a drop to appear, yet Mark struggled to give it entry into his mouth. "I said LICK IT!" Forcing his finger to break through Mark's fortress, Mark's taste buds had begun to devour the little drop of blood. It was so bitter. So different. So acidic. "There we go." Anti chuckled, his lone eye glinting. "Now, as punishment," With his free hand, Anti clutched Mark's chin. Retrieving his finger, he raised it up, positioning himself for his next attack. Forcing Mark to open his mouth, Anti allowed his hand to reach in, clamping upon a single incisor. "I'll take this!" Mark's eyes widened, aware of Anti's intentions. His thumb and index finger locked themselves around his incisor, the usual tooth one would lose when involved in a fist fight, as depicted by countless cartoons.

Anti began to pull against his bottom gum with his pliers made of flesh, signalled by Mark's sudden squirming. "This is what happens when you don't do as I say!" Another giggle followed by another tug, Mark clenched his fists, his veins now visible as he strained to escape Anti's hold. "No, no, no!" Anti smirked witnessing Mark's familiar waterworks, they were so satisfying, it was a confirmation of his work being successful. The tooth wouldn't budge, causing Anti to apply more force. It was as stubborn as Mark. Anti didn't mind, additional pain was an advantage, hopefully not too lethal. The root was giving up, gradually tearing from his bloody gum. The rising pool of scarlet motivated Anti to continue his task, determined to rip out his precious tooth. Mark had loved to smile, hadn't he? And now, now he had taken away that pleasure. Jiggling the tooth between his grasp, Mark flinched with each movement, attempting to station himself by clawing into the wooden surface below him. Anti delivered a devious smile eyeing his prey wriggling with pain, it pleased him so very much. Digging his fingers underneath the loose tooth, Anti yanked at it tightly, receiving a chilling scream from Mark. Raspy but loud. The demon snickered still surprised that Mark could even speak, never even considering the possibility of a scream. The root had finally begun to appear, releasing a larger stream of crimson. The floodgates were opening. With one last jerk, Anti obtained his bloody prize.

Raising it up towards the sole light source, Anti studied his artefact, each potential nerve he had ripped, the deep root and the fresh red coating. His own fingers were drenched in the same liquid and so were Mark's lips as the stream began to overflow. Licking each finger, he grinned at its flavour. It was indescribable, yet so delicious. Heading towards his collection, he transferred the tooth into an empty container. He was going to preserve his trophy as he had done with so many others.

Spitting onto the concrete surface, the black substance left Anti's mouth. The matter that had been lurking in his captive, luring Dark towards his chambers. Anti twisted his sneaker into the black puddle, harshly pressing into it, staring at the entity writhing. " _Fuck. You."_ Pressing his arm against his lips, he wiped against the remnants of black, staining his limb in the process. His skin covered with layers of hair had been enough to contrast against his sickly pale flesh, and now this additional murky goo, it had provided an even thicker coat. Anti recoiled, desperate to remove Dark's residue. Undoubtedly, Dark would sniff Anti out, Mark would see to that. How long had it been in him? Anti hadn't even noticed it until he started spluttering. At least he had had some fun. Would another showdown ensue?

Resuming his task, Anti placed his treasure down. Still maintaining his grip upon the knife, he hovered over towards the battered man, his face drenched with pain. "I hope you've learnt your lesson Mark!" Mark's eyes darted at the demon upon hearing his familiar taunt. Watery once again, his expression pleaded for mercy, for surrender, for Jack. Anti merely chuckled, aware of Mark's desire. Both knew he wouldn't receive it. "Now, shall we continue?" Mark shook his head weakly. "Nonsense!" Flinching at the blade reopening his fresh wound, Mark's body convulsed, his veins popping out one by one across each exposed area of flesh. Making out the branches, Anti studied the intertwining paths, the thin blue trails hidden under Mark's skin blanket. Such intricate details, scattered underneath the natural woven suit, Anti's lust for blood, to feel this delicate structure, it only continued to grow. Continuing to lengthen the gash across Mark's chest, Anti forced his hands upon the handle, dragging it whilst Mark screeched. By now his knife had become completely soaked by Mark's life essence, layer upon layer both dry and wet, the colour matching to those of the luxurious lipstick women would wear to formal outings, eager to woo a potential date. Their kiss would be as deadly as the slice of his weapon, cutting through the victim, tearing his heart away in the blink of an eye. Perhaps she'd keep it, preserve it as Anti had done with his bloody possession, or maybe she'd toss it away. They always preferred fresh hearts anyways.

Leaving the knife inside Mark, Anti moved towards the bench. A groan escaped his lips as he let himself rest his weight upon the small cabinet. He could hear Jack's pathetic whines, his cries for Anti to cease his torment and his heart snapping as the two had shared a kiss. Anti giggled, wiping his brow, flinging beads of sweat into the stale air. Torture although fun, was exhausting. Closing his eyes, Anti left the scene before him. Mark still trapped with the protruding weapon helplessly spluttering, would possibly drown from his struggling gasps for air. For now, Anti had more important matters to attend to, especially if it meant Jack's demise.


End file.
